Lullabies
by Living Masquerade
Summary: But it was his eyes that caught my attention; they were an intense shade of brown; almost chocolaty." Embry/OC imprinting story. What happens when Embry wins over Myra? How will she handle his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related!**

**I thought it fitting to also give this story a title that is also an All Time Low song. So far they have brought be good inspiration and good luck! Hope you like it! Please review!**

Fridays always went by slowly, and today was no different. I didn't have big plans tonight to look forward to, but I would happily cut off my own hand to escape math class. This class was hell; I was surrounded by people that loved math except for my best friend, Addie.

_What are you doing tonight?_

_Babysitting_

_Myra! That's lame._

_Hey, I need the money._

Before I could read her response the bell rang, and I practically ran out of the room. Whoever decided that math should be a last class of the day was crazy. Math was hard enough normally, but even worse at the end of the day.

Addie followed behind me to our lockers. When I reached mine, I was annoyed to see that yet again someone was pressed up against it. And that someone was no other than Adam Jenkins; the kid who had tried to get me to go out with him since the third grade. I had to admit that Adam did look better than he did a few years ago, but that didn't change the fact that he was a bit freaky…and obsessive.

"Hey Myra." He greeted.

"Hi Adam…can I get to my locker please?"

"Of course." He smiled as he stepped out of the way.

I was fully aware of the fact that he was watching every move I made as I opened my locker and grabbed my bag out. He was still watching as I loaded it with my homework for the weekend, and as I pulled out my purse.

"Did you need something?" I finally asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight."

"Actually, I'm babysitting tonight." I replied, thankful that I didn't have to lie to him this time.

"Oh…do you need help?"

"No, I've got it covered."

Was he serious? Luckily Addie walked up then and started pulling at my arm. I gratefully followed after her and sent Adam a little wave to not be rude.

"Thank you for saving me." I said once we were out of earshot.

"Did he really ask to help you babysit?"

"Yes."

"Freaky."

"Tell me about it."

"It would be cute, if he wasn't so freaky about it." Addie stated as we approached our cars. "I'll see you later. Who are you babysitting anyway?"

"Claire; her Mom and my Mom are buddies."

"Well, have fun."

"I'm sure I will." I sighed as I climbed into the driver's seat of my car.

***

"Where's Quil?"

"Nice to see you too, Claire." I smiled down at her.

Claire was four years old and absolutely cute. She also had some older guy named Quil wrapped around her finger. I'd met him before and not only was he a nice guy he also doted on Claire. So it made sense that she was upset to see me instead of her normal babysitter.

"You'll have fun with Myra, sweetie." Her Mom, Judy, assured her. "Quil was busy tonight."

She was still pouting, so I grabbed her hand and knelt down to her eye level. "Who needs guys? We'll have a tea party and gossip about boys, okay?"

She smiled, "Okay."

After her parents left, Claire led me upstairs to her room where she had a little table set up with a tea set. Apparently I had hit the nail right on the head. I took a seat on one of the extremely small chairs, hoping I wouldn't break it, and watched as Claire poured me some 'tea'.

She got bored with that real fast, so I insisted she eat some dinner. After I practically force fed her some macaroni and cheese I sat her down in front of the TV and put in one of her Disney movies.

"Myra?"

"What?" I asked.

"Can I sit on you?"

"Sure."

She was heavy, and after a while I felt my legs start to go numb. Luckily there came a knock on the door, and I gently pushed Claire aside so I could get up. As soon as I was standing she attached herself to my leg and refused to let go. I walked with her attached to my leg all the way to the door, and swung it open.

"Embry!" She shouted, detached herself from my leg, and attached to his.

Embry didn't pay her any attention though; instead he was looking right at me. His gaze was intense, as if he couldn't get enough of the site of me, but I passed it off as his assessment of me; the girl babysitting Claire.

"Does Quil not trust me with her?" I asked nervously.

Embry finally pulled his gaze off of me, and picked Claire up. "You're Myra?"

"Yeah."

"No, he trusts you. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." He replied.

I stepped out of the way so he could enter and closed the door behind him. He carried Claire into the living room and sat down with her on his lap. I followed, but sat in the recliner across the room.

"Where's Quil?" Claire demanded.

"He's busy." Embry replied simply as his eyes returned to me.

His gaze made me blush. This guy was unlike any other I'd seen before except for Quil. He was tall, had beautiful russet skin, and both his eyes and hair were dark. But it was his eyes that caught my attention; they were an intense shade of brown; almost chocolaty.

Besides Adam I had never had a guy look at me so much. With Adam it was downright creepy, but with Embry…I found that I liked it. I stared back, our eyes connecting over the distance of the room. We probably could've stayed that way for a while, but Claire interrupted us. She was yawning loudly, so I checked the clock.

"It's time for bed." I stated as I stood up and held my hand out to her. She slipped her small hand into mine and waved goodbye to Embry. I led her up the stairs and into her bedroom. After she was changed and her teeth were brushed, I tucked her in and said goodnight.

I was a little nervous about being alone with Embry. I had just met the guy, and he was a bit intimidating. The Disney movie was still playing when I arrived back in the living room, but I went to stop it.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He cried.

"Seriously?"

"Who doesn't love Toy Story?"

"Good point; well I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

He followed after me.

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie?" I questioned as I started to fill the sink with water.

"It started to skip."

I knew that was a lie, but I didn't contradict him. Instead I busied myself with gathering the dishes Claire and I had dirtied over dinner.

"You wash, I'll dry." He offered.

"So, you're Quil's friend?" I asked as I started to scrub one of the pots I had used.

"Yeah, he told me about you."

"What about me?"

"That Claire really liked you, and I can see why now." He replied. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in the summer. What about you?"

He paused for a moment before he replied, "Eighteen."

"Really?! You look like you're in your twenties at least!"

"I get that a lot."

Before our conversation could carry on much further, Claire's parents arrived home. Judy smiled when she saw Embry and handed me a check.

"Thank you so much Myra."

"No problem; if you ever need me again, just let me know."

She laughed, "With Quil around I won't need you too much, but I'll always keep you in mind."

After I gathered my stuff, I walked outside to my car. Embry was there leaning against the hood with a smirk on his face. I noticed that the only other car in the driveway besides mine belonged to Claire's parents.

"Do you need a ride?" I questioned.

"No, I live in La Push. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

"If you're sure…"

"It's alright."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Embry."

"You too, Myra."

It must have been the way he smiled at me or maybe I just had a small moment of insanity. I never normally did this, but I pulled a pen from my pocket and grabbed his hand. His hand was radiating heat. I ignored it, maybe his hand felt so hot because mine were cold.

"This is my number." I stated as I wrote it on the palm of his hand.

Then before he could see the blush staining my cheeks, I climbed into my car and turned over the engine. He watched me the entire time as I backed out of the driveway and onto the street, and he was still watching as I started down the road. What had just happened to me?

***

My phone started to ring at nine o clock. I grumbled angrily, as I sat up in bed. This was Saturday, my complete lazy day, and someone was interrupting it already.

"Addie, what the hell are you doing waking me up at nine?" I growled into the phone.

"I'm sorry."

That most definitely was not Addie. I felt my face turn red, and was thankful that I was talking to Embry on the phone and not in person.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "I thought you would be up. Anyway, I called to ask you something."

My heart started to race and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Seriously? I had just met this guy and he could make me feel like a prepubescent girl again.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the guys. Quil is going to be up there soon to pick up Claire and he could swing by to get you."

What else did I have to do today? Nothing that couldn't be done tomorrow. Besides, my parents were always on my ass about meeting new people. My Dad wouldn't like the fact that it was a guy, but I knew my Mom would.

"Sure, I think it should be okay. When is Quil going to be here?"

"Around ten."

"Well I better go and make sure it's okay, and get ready."

"Alright, hopefully I'll see you later."

"Yup." I agreed dumbly.

After I hung up, I resisted the urge to slap myself across the face. What had I just agreed to? A day of embarrassment in front of a gorgeous guy. I scrambled around my room trying to find a decent outfit, and went downstairs to confront my parents. Luckily, Dad was already gone somewhere so I didn't have to deal with his probing questions.

"Hey, do you mind if I spend the day in La Push with Quil and his friends?" I asked, not wanting to mention Embry specifically.

"Quil is the boy that watches Claire right?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"Sure, just don't be out too late. I know you have homework to do."

As I waited for Quil to arrive I couldn't help but wonder if this was a stupid idea. I hardly even knew Quil and I was going to be hanging out with him and his friends? What had possessed me last night when I gave Embry my phone number? I was probably channeling Addie's spirit or something crazy. But it was too late to turn back now.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thanks to anyone who took the time to review or add me to story alert, etc.**

* * *

As soon as I was in Quil's truck and he was pulling out of my driveway, I wanted to jump out and run back to my bed. He wasn't moving very fast, and there _was_ grass.

"So you must have made an impression on Embry." Quil grinned, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"I like Myra!" Claire exclaimed from in between the two of us.

"Thanks Claire." I replied with a smile.

"I know you like her, Claire Bear."

The look of adoration on his face was a little weird. Did Claire's own mother look at her with this much love? I doubted it. Either he was a really passionate guy or a potential pedophile; I doubted he was a pedophile though.

We spent the rest of the drive entertaining Claire with car games. When we passed the sign that read: Welcome to Lap Push, I felt my palms start to sweat. How embarrassing could today be? How much laughter could a group of guys get out of an awkward seventeen year old girl? Plenty.

"Are you alright?" Quil asked as he pulled the truck into a driveway.

"I'm fine." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything else. Once the truck was in park I opened the door and jumped down to the ground. I waited for Quil to get Claire out of her seat and followed him up to the front door of the yellow house.

"We're going to eat some lunch here at Sam and Emily's before we head down to the beach." Quil stated.

The beach? It was April and still pretty cold outside! I didn't say anything though; I just kept my mouth shut and followed him into the house. I looked around once we were inside; it was a pretty cozy looking place. Very homey, but it seemed very small with the group of large men sitting in the living room. My eyes found Embry immediately and I wasn't surprised to see him looking at me.

His smile lit up the whole room, and he wasted no time making his way over to me. Before I could blink, he was standing right before me. I had to strain my neck just to look up at him, and I blushed when our gazes met.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled. "Guys, this is Myra."

Great, he was going to introduce me to the whole group while I was still blushing like an idiot.

"That's Jared, his fiancé Kim, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Sam, and that's Emily."

I smiled and waved at the whole group of them. This whole situation was extremely awkward for me, and I knew they could all tell; except maybe Embry. Emily smiled at me, and I noticed the scars that marred her face. Normally I probably would've stared, but Emily's brilliant smile was too distracting.

"Do you girls want to help me some in the kitchen?" She asked.

I automatically agreed and followed Emily into the kitchen along with Kim. I thought Claire would follow too, but Quil had picked her up and sat down with her trapped on his lap.

"So we've heard a lot about you." Emily grinned.

"I just met Embry last night." I stated.

The two of them exchanged a secret look. Obviously I was missing something important. But neither of them acted like they were going to tell me. I looked down at my hands nervously, not knowing what else to say.

"You shouldn't be nervous around us Myra, we're not that intimidating." Emily smiled. "The guys are, but they're just a bunch of puppy dogs."

Kim laughed and I felt myself smile. After another five minutes I was talking freely with the two of them, and once the huge meal was placed on the table I hardly felt nervous at all.

"Better grab a plate now, the guys are like a bunch of animals." Emily stated.

Yet again Kim laughed and the three of us started to fill our plates. Once the guys started to eat, I knew exactly what Emily had meant. She certainly had not been lying, that was for sure. In about ten minutes all the food was gone except for what was left on us girls' plates. Once we were done eating we made quick work of cleaning up and then we all headed down to the beach.

Embry was at my side in an instant after I got out of Emily's car. I smiled up at him and let him lead me down to the beach. Seth, Jacob, and Paul had already stripped off their shirts and were running into the water when we arrived and I stared in horror.

"Are they crazy? It's freezing!"

Embry chuckled, "They'll be fine."

This must have been some macho male ritual they did, because none of the guys I knew would go into that water of their own free will. I shook my head at their antics and sat down on one of the logs. Embry sat down next to me so close that his thigh was right up against mine. The heat radiating from his thigh made me shiver. He noticed and let out a little chuckle.

We sat in silence for a while. I watched as Quil and Claire constructed a sand castle and then proceeded to destroy it. I laughed when Claire threw her shovel at him and he skillfully dodged it.

"So I asked you here for a reason." He stated.

"Yeah?" I questioned as I felt my heart start to accelerate.

"Would you like to go out with me next Friday night?" He asked.

If it wasn't so damn cold I would have thought I was dreaming. No one besides Adam had ever asked me out before. I had the tendency to intimidate guys at school; I guess being smart and having opinions freaked guys out.

"Okay." I replied.

Wow, I felt like a loser. A guy just asked me out and all I can say is: 'okay'! What is wrong with me? Did I miss an important day in junior high where they teach girls how to deal with guys? I glanced up at Embry too see if he was laughing at me, instead he was grinning like an idiot.

"Is seven okay?"

"Yeah."

Oh great, how was I going to tell my Dad this?

***

An interrogation. That was the best word for what my parents had made me agree to. The only way I was allowed to go on this date was if Embry came into the house and had a chat with my parents. This was my first 'real' date besides that joke of a prom date last year, so I was a little worried about how my parents would interact with him. I had already checked to make sure the photo albums were put away before I went upstairs to get ready.

I really had no idea what to wear, so I spent the whole time in the shower going through different options. I finally decided on my best pair of jeans and a blue sweater. My hair was the hard part as usual; I decided my best route was to put a whole bunch of product in it to keep it from getting frizzy and let it dry by itself.

I was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang, so I sprinted to the door before my Dad could reach it. Embry was standing there in a nice button down shirt and a smile on his face. I returned his smile and let him inside.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for anything they say." I whispered as I led him into the living room where my parents were sitting.

"It can't be that bad." Embry replied.

Ha, that's what he thought now.

"Mom, Dad, this is Embry." I announced.

I watched my parent's faces as they turned to look at Embry. Both of them were surprised. My Dad recovered first and held his hand out to Embry. As they shook hands I glanced over at my Mom; she was grinning at me.

"Myra tells us you live in La Push." My Mom stated.

"Yup, all my life."

"What do you do?" My Dad asked.

"I work in a mechanic shop my friend has."

"And you're how old?" My dad pressed.

"Eighteen."

I knew this could end badly, so I cleared my throat, "Well, look at the time we should be going."

I threw on my coat, and pulled Embry out of the house before anymore words could be said. My Dad was very pro- college and he wasn't afraid to express his opinion. He about had a heart attack when my older brother threatened not to go, so I knew it was a very touchy subject.

"They weren't too bad." Embry commented after we were both in his truck.

"Try living with them." I sighed.

He chuckled, and then the silence descended. I had no idea what to say, and I felt like an idiot. Embry didn't seem to notice though, he had a small smile on his face and he kept glancing my way every once and a while.

"So, what do you like to do?" He asked.

"You'll probably think I'm pretty boring."

"Try me."

"I like to read; in fact I want to be a librarian some day." I replied.

"That's not boring at all. Do you have any suggestions for me to read? I've been meaning to read more lately but something has always come up."

"What kind of stuff do you like?"

"What do you think I would like?"

"You look like a Jane Austen kind of guy." I chuckled. "You should read _Northanger Abbey_."

We talked about books until he pulled into a restaurant. Once we walked inside and got a table, we waited for the waiter to come. We didn't have to wait long.

"What can I get you guys?"

I looked up in surprise; Adam was our waiter. Oh my gosh, could my luck possibly be any worse? He looked just as surprised to see me, before his gaze turned into a scowl.

"Hello Myra." He said, almost sounding hurt.

"Hey Adam."

Embry looked between us curiously, but all he said was: "I'll have water."

"Yeah, me too."

After Adam turned away, and looked at Embry sheepishly. "Sorry, that guy has tried to ask me out for a while now."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No! I don't want to hurt his feelings anymore."

So began my awkward night from hell. Every time I would start to loosen up in front of Embry, Adam would appear with some 'waiter' excuse. I knew he was doing it on purpose, and by the time my plate was empty I was ready to leave.

"Let's make a fast get away." I whispered to Embry.

He agreed and as soon as we had the check, we made a dash for it. We were laughing as we ran out to the truck.

"I'm sorry about him ruining our dinner." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"That's alright; we'll just have to go somewhere else next Friday night."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. Was he seriously asking me out again? He must enjoy girls who make an idiot out of themselves.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied.

***

Addie teased me the whole week. Especially when she found out about Adam being our waiter. I knew she was happy for me, and she knew that I was easily embarrassed about this kind of stuff. That's why she didn't let me forget it.

Thankfully Adam avoided me. Addie claimed that he was embarrassed, but I was just relieved he wasn't by my locker all the time. Maybe he finally got the message that I wasn't interested in him, but there was a part of me that refused to believe he would give up that easily.

Sure enough when I was about to leave on Friday, he was waiting at my locker. He moved before I could ask him, but continued to watch me as I pulled out my bag.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked nonchalantly.

I didn't want to mention my date with Embry so I lied, "Oh, some homework and stuff."

"Oh, well I won't be at work tonight if you need any help."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." I stated before I walked away.

I felt bad for saying that, but he needed to realize that his feelings would never be returned. Nothing was more pathetic than a guy who pined after an unattainable girl forever. He would figure out eventually that I was doing him a favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thanks to anyone who took the time to review or add me to story alert, etc. I love all the response I am getting! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and I needed that after that math quiz today.**

* * *

I didn't even give him the chance to make it to my front door this time. I didn't want my parents to start another lovely conversation, so I darted out the front door as soon as I saw him pull in. He looked a little surprised as I got into his truck, but a smile quickly took over.

"That eager to see me huh?" He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself; I didn't want another awkward confrontation with my parents." I replied a bit surprised at myself. Was I actually coming out of my shell around him? "So where are you taking me tonight?"

"Dinner at this special little place I know. Don't worry, no high school boys work there." He teased.

"Good, I already had to lie to him today." I sighed still feeling a little bad about that confrontation with Adam after school.

He was right about it being a little place. It was along the coast, and there were only a few other customers there. Embry seemed so huge compared to everything around us that I had to chuckle a bit, especially when he tried to get comfortable in his chair.

"Having difficulties?" I questioned.

"They don't make chairs big enough." He grumbled.

I laughed and turned my attention to our waitress as she arrived with a smile. After she took our orders she left and I returned my gaze to Embry, who was looking right at me.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said suddenly.

"Really? I always thought they looked plain." I replied.

Why did I just say that? Why didn't I say: 'Oh thank you for that wonderful comment!' No, I had to open my mouth and let shit fly out as usual. I blushed, but Embry just laughed.

"There's nothing plain about them. To you they may be just brown, but have you noticed the dark rim around your eye and the black flecks?"

My blush deepened as he looked me in the eyes. His gaze was mesmerizing; I couldn't look away from his chocolaty depths.

"Yours are like chocolate." I stated.

"Do you like chocolate?" He asked.

"Extremely."

I don't think a freight train could have torn our gazes from each other in that moment. I didn't blush this time though. I felt beautiful with his eyes on me, and I liked it…a lot. After what seemed like forever we finally looked away, but that was only because our food had arrived and we were both starving. As usual his was devoured in a matter of minutes, but I took my time.

He waited for me patiently and once the bill was paid we left. I didn't want this night to end. I was really starting to like this guy, and for once the feeling was actually returned. I thought he would take me home right away, but instead he kept driving. I looked at him confused when he pulled off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little nervous now.

Was he a psycho killer? This scenario seemed like something from a horror movie. Guy meets girl, guy woos girl, guy takes girl to secluded place to rape and maim her. Just when I thought my luck was actually shaping up.

"Did you see the moon tonight?" He asked.

"No."

"Come on, follow me."

He got out of the truck and I followed after him a bit cautiously. He went to the back of his truck and pulled down the hitch. He jumped up into the bed, laid out a blanket, and extended a hand down to me. I glanced at his hand nervously, before I placed mine in it.

"Don't you trust me Myra?"

My gaze shot to his; how could I not trust him with those intense eyes? I nodded my head and watched as he lay down on the blanket.

"Are you going to star watch with me or not?" He finally asked.

I followed him down, but kept a good distance between the two of us as I looked up at the stars and the moon. The moon was almost full, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was starting to pick out constellations when I felt his arm go around me and pull me closer.

"It's cold." He whispered.

I didn't mind being pulled closer to his body; he was warm and it was cold outside. And if I was being completely honest with myself…I liked his touch.

"Thank you for all of this." I whispered.

"You're welcome…we should do it again." He replied.

"Oh…like maybe make it a routine thing?"

"Yeah, like every Friday night." He chuckled.

"Dinner and star watching…sounds good to me."

***

"Why do you look like a crazed idiot right now?"

"Gee thanks Addie."

"I'm sorry; why are you grinning like that?"

I didn't reply, instead I busied myself with searching through my notebook. Addie laughed and poked me in the face with her pencil.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much."

"Something happened; otherwise you wouldn't look like the Cheshire cat."

I grinned, "Nice reference."

"Thank you, but don't try to distract me."

I sighed, she wouldn't give up. She could pry any information out of anyone. I always said she should be a lawyer, but she still wanted to be a massage therapist.

"We're going to make our Friday night dates regular."

She squealed, "Did you kiss yet?"

"What? No, I don't know him that well."

"You're no fun."

"Excuse me for having morals."

"It's only a matter of time before you receive your first kiss now, Myra." She grinned.

That's right, seventeen years old and never once had I been kissed. Considering my track record it made sense. I was thankful that I had never kissed that guy I went to prom with, but still I felt a little lame.

"And I'm sure you want all the details."

"Of course, I'm sex starved right now, I'll take anything."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you like charity cases."

"More like people who belong in the psycho ward."

***

I was putting the last minute touches on my crazy hair for my date with Embry when Judy called in a panic.

"Can you watch Claire tonight? Something came up with Quil, and I know you had plans but there is no one else that I trust."

How could I say no to that?

"Don't worry about it Judy. I don't think Embry will mind."

"Oh thank you, Myra. I'll pay you extra."

"You don't have to do that."

"I will anyway."

Embry didn't mind at all, in fact he seemed to have expected it already. He must have known that Quil couldn't be there for Claire tonight and put two and two together. Claire was excited to see both of us, but threw herself at me first.

"Hey Claire."

"Can we have a tea party again?"

"We can't gossip about guys though, Embry is here." I laughed.

"He can come too." She declared.

She led us upstairs and into her room where her little table was all set up. Claire and I sat on her chairs, but Embry took a seat on the floor. After she 'poured' us some tea she went on to talk about the antics of her favorite bear, cuddles. Once she was bored with the tea party we made some dinner and sat down to watch another Disney movie.

She fell asleep before the movie was over and I smiled as Embry picked her up and carried her upstairs. I stopped the movie and put it away before I started to straighten up the couch. Embry was back in no time and he joined me on the couch.

"I'm sorry about tonight." I stated yet again.

"It's fine, I still got to be with you."

Yet again I felt my heart race; Embry was the only guy I knew that could turn me into a sappy romance movie. I felt like dramatic music should be playing in the back ground somewhere, but the only sound was the sound of our breathing.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice his lips moving closer to mine until I felt his hot breath fan across my face. If I thought my heart was racing before, it was about to jump out of my chest now. When our lips finally met, I felt shivers race down my spine. Embry groaned and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth to him. He wasted no time slipping his tongue in to meet mine. My fingers tangled in his hair as one of his hands slipped under my shirt and started to trace patterns on my lower back. We probably could've stayed that way for a lot longer, but we heard Claire's parents approach the door.

I jumped off his lap, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV as they walked inside. Embry and I both turned to look at them, with innocent looks on our faces.

"How was she tonight?" Judy asked.

"She was good." I replied.

"Thank you again." She said gratefully.

"No problem, we had fun." I smiled.

***

I was on cloud nine after Embry dropped me off. He'd only pecked me on the lips at my front door, both of us afraid that my parents would look out the window at any moment. I was practically floating on air as I got ready for bed. I had never thought in a million years that my first kiss would be like that. I expected awkward fumbling and a simple peck, not straddling his lap and having his tongue in my mouth.

I had just finished putting on my pajamas when my phone rang. I already knew who it would be. Leave it to Addie to pick up on the positive vibes radiating off of me.

"So, how was tonight?" She asked immediately.

"Great."

"You kissed didn't you?!"

"…yeah…"

"I want details! Is he a good kisser?"

"Well, I don't have anyone to compare him to, but it was better than I ever expected." I stated.

"There was tongue wasn't there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! My sweet, innocent Myra is growing up!"

"Shut up."

She laughed, "I want to meet him soon Myra. I need to meet the guy who will take away your innocence."

"Whoa! There will be none of that!" I yelled. "You can meet him though, but you have to promise not to say stupid stuff."

"What does 'stupid stuff' refer to?"

I sighed, "Practically everything you say."

"You love me anyway." She declared.

"Sadly."

"I'm just going to harass you until I meet him, but for now I will let you get some sleep."

"Good night."

"Night."

I hung up and placed my phone on my bedside table. I switched off the light, and went to shut my blinds when something caught my eyes. There was something just inside the woods in my backyard; it looked huge. I quickly closed my blinds and brushed aside the fear that had welled up inside of me. It was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me or maybe just a stray dog.

I didn't want to think about it too much; otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep. So I dove under my covers, closed my eyes, and started dreaming of the kiss I had shared with Embry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you all so much! I hope you don't think I'm rude because I don't personally reply. I would but I don't really have the time. In fact when I am writing this story I should be studying; college kicks my butt sometimes…seriously.**

* * *

"What is that?!"

I looked up at Addie confused. I had just walked into school and had found her waiting by my locker. I was tired and hungry since I had missed breakfast; so I wasn't exactly in a good mood.

"Is that what I think it is Myra Daniels?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped as I threw open my locker.

She pointed to my neck. Oh shit. My hand shot to cover the red mark on my neck. Things had gone up a level with Embry Friday night. I pulled my hoodie around my neck and refused to look Addie in the eyes.

"Why are you so embarrassed? I'm jealous."

"You don't even know him." I stated.

"Which should be something you should solve like say…maybe Friday night? Does he have any friends we could double date with?"

"I'll ask, but I'm not promising anything."

"That's all I ask, Myra."

***

Unfortunately he did have a friend that was willing to go on this double date. It wasn't that I didn't want Addie to meet him, I was just nervous that everything would go wrong. One, I didn't want Embry to hate Addie, and two I didn't want Addie to hate Embry.

Addie came to my house an hour before the boys were supposed to arrive and looked me over. I was in what I normally wore on our dates; a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt.

"That's what you're wearing? Why don't you put on a skirt that goes with that shirt?"

Addie disappeared into my closet and emerged with a short white skirt. She flung it at me and gave me a look that clearly stated that she wasn't taking no for an answer. After I changed she smiled at me in approval and went to fix her eyeliner.

"You are psycho sometimes, lady." I mumbled as I sprayed last minute hairspray on my mess of hair.

"I prefer to be called thorough." She said with a smile.

The boys showed right up on time, and I answered the door. Embry's friend Seth was standing there along with Embry. Embry smiled as soon as he saw me and bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Embry, this is my best friend Addie." I said.

"Hello." Addie smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Embry greeted. "This is my friend, Seth."

Seth smiled in greeting.

Embry's truck wasn't in my driveway; in its place was a nice black car. I looked up at him curiously, wondering if he and Seth would even fit in there. They did though. Addie and Seth took the backseat and I sat up front with Embry.

We pulled into the restaurant along the coast and sat down in one of the booths. The booth seemed big, but with Embry next to me, I could feel his thigh pressed up against mine. I blushed when I felt his hand come to rest on my bare knee. The sudden warmth of his hand sent goose bumps all over my body and I heard him chuckle.

I ignored him and turned my attention to Addie, who was sitting across from me. She and Seth seemed to be having a good conversation about the newest action flick. I could tell Addie thought he was cute, but she didn't seem too interested in him; as in interested in trying to start a relationship with him.

Dinner seemed to fly by; the four of us absorbed in conversations from movies to mating rituals of birds. We were all still talking as we drove back to my house. Seth and Addie got out of the car first and left Embry and I in the car alone.

"Thanks for tonight." I said.

"No problem, Seth needed to get out." He smiled.

Knowing that Seth and Addie were watching, I leaned forward and gave him a little peck on the lips before I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Addie said goodbye and followed me inside the house. She was spending the night, so I knew we would be up for another four hours before we finally went to sleep.

Sure enough, once we were both in our pajamas and lying on my bedroom floor, she turned to me with a grin.

"I like him." She announced. "You have my blessing."

"That's good to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! I just have one question though. He seems really into you…but does he know that you're going away next fall?"

I shrugged, "No, I haven't told him yet because I didn't think we were that serious yet."

"Well just promise me that if you guys do get that serious that you will tell him."

"Well duh, Addie." I sighed.

We finally stopped talking two hours later and I closed my eyes in relief. Addie was such a motor mouth sometimes, but I loved her anyway. Sleep came easily, and when I woke the next morning I felt refreshed. I looked over and saw that Addie was curled up with a pillow, and it looked like she was mumbling about something.

"No…not the squirrels!"

I started laughing, and Addie startled awake. She glared at me and started to mess with her hair as I continued to laugh at her.

"What did I say this time?" She finally asked.

"No, not the squirrels!" I laughed. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I watched the newer version of Charlie and the Chocolate factory a few days ago, and those squirrels freaked me out okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't grin at me like that."

My grin broadened. Before she could yell at me, I got up and started searching for something to wear.

***

Crap. Adam was waiting at my locker again. It had been two weeks since I had been rude to him, and in those two weeks he had avoided me. Apparently he had forgiven me or something because he was back. He watched as I put in the combination and opened my locker. I was about to ask him if he needed something when he finally spoke.

"So prom is coming up."

Wow, I had totally forgotten about prom. I guess after last year's fiasco I really didn't want to think about how this year would be.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked.

Seriously? This boy was either completely stupid or simply would not take 'no' as an answer. I turned to face him, and tried to think of the right words that wouldn't make me sound like a complete bitch.

"Adam, if you haven't realized by now I don't like you like that. So, no, I won't go to prom with you." I answered.

He scowled and crossed his arms, "Then who are you going to go with?"

Good question.

"I don't know yet, maybe I won't even go." I replied then before he could say anything more to me I walked away.

I practically ran to my car, not wanting him to catch up with me, and found Addie leaning against the side of my car.

"Sorry that I left you alone to deal with Adam." She apologized as soon as she saw my harassed face.

"It's alright, that boy just doesn't know when to give up."

Addie smiled sympathetically and went to her own car. It wasn't until I was half way home that I realized that I could have a good…no great prom date. Embry! That would really prove to Adam that I wasn't interested, and plus the idea of going with Embry brought a smile to my face.

***

Tonight was the night. I was going to ask Embry to go to prom with me. If he said no, it wouldn't be too much of a tragedy; I would save money in the long run.

My Dad eyed me suspiciously as I ran down the stairs. Great, what was up his butt tonight?

"Myra, come here I want to talk to you." He stated.

Oh boy. I walked into the living room and stood before him, not wanting to sit down and give him total control of the situation.

"How serious are you with this boy?"

I almost laughed by how absurd he sounded, but instead I cleared my throat and replied, "I'm just having fun, Dad."

"Good, because you know you're leaving this fall."

"I know."

"Alright, have fun."

Embry had pulled in, so I ran out the door and into his truck. Embry hadn't been inside my house since the night he met my parents and I wanted to keep it that way for now.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey, so where are we going tonight?"

"I thought that I would shake things up a bit and we could have a picnic on the beach."

"Sounds good."

When we reached the beach, Embry sat the picnic basket down and laid out a blanket for us. I sat down and watched as he emptied the picnic basket. It was overflowing with all sorts of food. I knew that he would make easy work of most of it and started to pick out what I wanted.

"You look thoughtful." He stated.

I might as well take my chance now. I took a deep breath and met his eyes. "So, prom is coming up. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

"Really?"

He chuckled, "Why wouldn't I want to be your escort?"

I shrugged and he laughed as he started to put the empty containers back into the basket. Well, that solved that problem, but now I had to find a dress.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Probably a whole bunch of nothing."

"Would you like to meet my friends? They've been harassing me to bring you around."

I inwardly gulped. I wasn't good at meeting new people; I was shy. But I could tell that this was important to Embry, and he _had_ agreed to go to prom with me.

"Sure, I don't think it'll be a problem."

***

I was about to close my blinds when I saw movement at the edge of the woods. I stiffened and squinted my eyes; I didn't have my glasses on so I couldn't be sure of what I was seeing. All I could make out was a huge mass that seemed to be watching the house. I put down the blinds before I could convince myself that it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me.

I slid under my covers and closed my eyes, determined not to let my imagination run wild. But I was me after all, and I tossed and turned for hours before I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Yay! I love all you guys and your reviews and stuff! I also love Linkin Park for giving me inspiration…oh and of course All Time Low too.**

**I have to say that I enjoy writing this as Myra…and to be honest she is based on me…and some situations are true. (Like getting stuck in a prom dress)**

* * *

Nervous wasn't the right word for what I was feeling. Nervous was how I felt when I had to do a presentation in class. This feeling was worse; I think I was actually a bit horrified. Okay…so that's a bit over dramatic, but I woke up with a stress zit and that pretty much was a precursor for my day.

Embry had said he would be around at eleven, so I spent most of the morning doing various chores for my mother and homework that I didn't want to do later. I knew my Mom could tell I was nervous, but she just smiled at me and went about dusting and sweeping the entire house.

I knew I needed a distraction from my destructive thoughts, so I went into my backyard where my dog was out on his line. Brownie, my beagle mix, immediately ran over to me and presented me with his tummy. I was such a sucker for dogs, but cats…I could go without.

I was so absorbed with Brownie, that I didn't notice anyone approaching until Brownie jumped up and ran towards Embry. My dog was such a traitor sometimes; he loved new people and Embry was no exception.

"I didn't know you had a dog." He stated as he stroked Brownie's back.

"It never came up, but yes… his name is Brownie."

He grinned, "So you're a dog lover?"

"You could say that, although I'm feeling a bit betrayed by mine right now. He stinks so we better wash our hands."

Embry chuckled and followed me inside to the kitchen. My Dad wasn't home and my Mom was in her cleaning mode, so I had no worries about being ambushed. After we washed our hands, I waved to my Mom and we left.

"So I'm a little nervous." I admitted after we were on our way.

"I can tell."

"How?"

"You keep biting your lip and picking at your nails." He stated.

I immediately released my lip and put my hands down in my lap. Jeez, he had already picked up on my nervous habits? I wasn't even sure if Addie knew them.

"Don't worry about them okay?"

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

"You've met most of them before silly; in fact I think that there are only three others you have yet to meet."

He chuckled, and reached over to grab my hand. I sighed as he laced our fingers together and turned my head to look out at the passing scenery. He was right; I was getting nervous about nothing.

As soon as we walked into the house I was pulled into a hug. I pulled away and looked down into the smiling face of Emily.

"It's good to see you again." She stated.

"You too."

Embry grabbed my hand and led me into the living room where everyone seemed to be. There were only three people that I didn't recognize, the rest of them gave me little waves and smiled at me.

"Myra, that's Brady, Colin, and Leah. Guys, this is Myra."

The two boys were smiling at me, but Leah seemed to be scowling. What was her problem? Did she like Embry or something? Seth hit the back of her head.

"Be nice." Seth hissed.

Was she always like this? Judging from the looks being sent her way, I would say that was a yes. She turned back to me and flashed a little smile, that looked more like a grimace. I chuckled, and let Embry pull me down on to his lap in one of the rocking chairs.

"That wasn't so horrible was it?" He whispered.

"Yes, it was absolutely terrifying." I teased.

An hour later I found myself in the kitchen with Emily, and Kim. They were easy to talk to, but I still got the feeling that everyone here knew something that I didn't. Sam came in after a while and placed a hand on Emily's stomach and kissed her gently. After he left, Kim and I turned to her with identical grins.

"When did you find out?" Kim asked excitedly.

"The other day." She replied with a brilliant smile.

"When are you due?" I questioned.

"January."

"Wow, that's crazy." I commented. "Does anyone else know?"

Emily smiled, "Sam is probably telling them right now."

Sure enough whoops and hollers came from the living room as well as a chorus of congratulations. But what surprised me was the sound of the front door slamming. I glanced out the window and saw Leah storming away from the house.

"What's her problem?" I questioned.

Kim and Emily exchanged uneasy glances, as if they were debating whether or not they should tell me.

"It's complicated, but it has to do with Sam and I." Emily replied.

I didn't press; I didn't know them that well and I didn't want to intrude on their personal lives. But from the sounds of it, it sounded like a love triangle and a bitter one at that. Addie would love it.

"So, I hear that Embry is taking you to prom." Kim stated.

"Yeah, I'm hoping it won't be a disaster like last year." I sighed.

"With Embry, I doubt it." Emily smiled.

"You'll be the envy of every other girl there." Kim agreed.

I severely doubted that. More like I would be sent scorching looks all night while Embry was checked out by girls I had hated since seventh grade.

***

"I don't have the breasts for that."

"You're right." My Mom agreed as she hung a rather low cut dress back on the rack.

Addie ran out of the dressing room then, dressed in a sparkly blue dress. Addie was going with a kid that had graduated last year, and since my Mom loved her she was invited to come shopping with us.

"You should get that Addie." I stated.

She twirled around and looked at us with a smile, "Really?"

"Yes." My Mom replied. "Plus it is on sale."

Addie and I chuckled; my Mom was such a sucker for sales.

"I think I will then." Addie stated and flounced back into the dressing room.

I was lazily flipping through dresses trying to find the perfect one for me. Last year I had had a really colorful dress, but this year I wanted to go with something completely different. Of course that made things pretty hard. I was about to give up on this store, when my Mom turned to me holding a deep red halter style dress.

"What do you think?" Mom questioned. "Not only would your boobs look bigger, but it will flatter your figure and this color…"

"I love it, but let's go try it on."

I didn't really like trying dresses on, especially after that disaster last year when I almost got stuck in one. But I had to make sure it looked alright, and if I did get stuck, I had my Mom to pry me out.

Once it was on and zipped up, the both of us stared at me in the mirror.

"Your Dad is going to hate it." She chuckled. "Let's get it!"

"Yeah." I agreed checking my reflection out.

"I want to see!" Addie begged from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and Addie looked me up and down.

"I can't wait to see Embry's face." She stated with a smile.

Funny…neither could I.

***

I was so happy that I had to dance. I turned on my stereo and laughed when some techno came on. I had never really been a fan of it, but right now it really made me want to dance. So, I started to dance around, hoping my parents would stay downstairs.

My phone interrupted me a few minutes later. I was breathing heavy and laughing at myself as I turned down the music and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you get a dress?" Embry asked, his voice husky.

"Yes."

"What does it look like?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Aren't we supposed to color coordinate?"

"Just wear black and white, sometimes couples look really corny color matched." I stated.

"Fine." I could almost hear the pout in his voice.

I heard a commotion in the background and what sounded like a growl.

"I've got to go, Myra." He said. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye."

I turned the music up and started dancing around some more. Could life get any better right now? I was almost done with high school, I had a hot and caring boyfriend, and for once I wasn't dreading public humiliation!

"Myra! What are you doing! You're going to break my chandelier!" Mom yelled after the song got over.

I rolled my eyes and toned down my enthusiasm a bit. Excuse me for enjoying myself.

***

"You look happy."

I jumped about a foot in the air and spun around with my hand on my chest to see Adam smiling down at me. How had he gotten that close without me hearing him? What a creeper.

"You scared me." I stated dumbly.

"I see that."

Well, I certainly wasn't happy anymore. If anything could kill one of my good moods, it was Adam. I was about to ask him what he wanted, when he just walked away. I stared after him in surprise; had he finally taken a hint? Hallelujah! The boy was learning!

"What was that about?" Addie asked.

"I think he has finally gotten the point."

"Whoa…did hell freeze over?" Addie laughed. "Wait until you see who is waiting for you by your car."

I narrowed my eyes at her and followed her out to the parking lot. My gaze immediately shot to my car, where Embry stood leaning against the passenger side door.

"I'll see you later." Addie grinned and headed for her own car.

"Hey." I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." He replied.

I looked around in search of his truck, but didn't spot it anywhere.

"I walked." He replied.

"Do you want a ride? I have to go straight home though."

"Yeah."

I nodded and unlocked his door. Once he was in and we were both buckled in, I turned on the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. We spent the ride in comfortable silence, and once I pulled into my driveway I spotted an all too familiar car.

"My brother is home!" I shrieked excidetly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you all so much! I love the response I am getting for this story; it makes me want to write more!**

We hadn't seen Nate in a while. After he graduated college last May he'd went away for a while to 'discover' himself. My parents had been very upset at him, but I had stayed in contact with him through e mails. He had joined a band as a drummer and started to work towards a teaching license.

I was so excited to see him again that I cancelled my date with Embry for Friday night, and decided to spend it with my older brother. Embry wasn't upset, he understood like I had hoped he would.

"Mom tells me that this is usually your date night." Nate commented as we walked towards the ice cream place.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you in ages." I replied.

"I want to meet this guy." He stated as he brushed his choppy brown hair out of his eyes.

"You will; he's taking me to prom."

"Is that next week?"

"Yes."

"Wow, and then you'll be graduating before we know it." He sighed, "I guess you aren't exactly my little sister anymore."

"Well you can still buy me ice cream." I laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed my side. We hadn't always been this close. In fact we used to be at each other's throats all the time, but as we got older we discovered that we got along well.

After Nate paid for our ice cream we sat down on one of the picnic tables across from each other.

"Dad wasn't so pissed at me about the band thing when I told him I wanted to teach." Nate stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah I figured that."

"What about you? Are you going to rebel?" Nate chuckled.

"No, Addie and I are going to be roomies at Washington State."

"I guess this Embry guy is your rebellion then. When Dad told me about him last night he looked annoyed; I loved it."

"Yeah, I've assured him that I'm just having fun."

"Mom says that he's pretty serious about you."

"He is."

Nate raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you going to be a little heartbreaker?"

"No! I'm going to tell him."

Nate chuckled and went back to eating his ice cream. We finished in silence and headed back towards the house. It didn't take long to get back and when we did we immediately headed up to my room to play our traditional reunion video game.

***

Embry was downstairs alone with my Dad and my brother. Normally I would be extremely worried, but with Nate there I knew things would be okay. Meanwhile, my Mom was making a huge fuss over me. I had had my hair done earlier at the salon and was actually happy with it, unlike last year. Half was up and half was down, and it was curled perfectly.

The dress was on, and my Mom was finishing my makeup as I fidgeted with my strapless bra.

"Myra, nothing is showing." Mom assured me. "Quit messing."

I dropped my hands and waited for her to finish.

"Just don't poke me in the eye."

"Quit moving then."

Somehow she managed not to poke my eye and released me. After I put my jewelry and my shoes I stood there as my mother's gaze swept over me. Was that a tear in her eye?

"You look beautiful…so don't doubt yourself okay?"

"Alright…hopefully I don't kill myself in these shoes."

She chuckled, "I'm going to go down and get his boutonniere. Don't fall down the stairs."

After she left I took a few minutes to mentally prepare myself. I had my little purse all packed; with the tickets, lip gloss, deodorant, and breath mints. I took a deep breath and made my way to the top of the stairs. I held on to the railing as I made my descent. Nate's face came into view first; he seemed shocked but a smile quickly took over his face. I saw my Dad next and I wasn't sure how to describe his look.

Once my eyes met Embry's I felt my breath catch. He was gazing at me with such intensity that I had to blush. I let my gaze roam over him and I was very happy with what I saw. He made a simple black and white tux look sinful.

I made my way over to him, grabbing his boutonniere on the way. With shaking hands I pinned the red flower to his suit jacket and held out my hand as he slipped the matching flower on my wrist. My Mom was waiting with her camera, and after an embarrassing round of pictures we left.

His truck wasn't there; instead the little black car was in its place.

"Who's car is that?" I asked curiously as he held my door open.

"Emily's."

I smiled; leave it to Emily to be thoughtful enough to let us use her car tonight. Embry ran around to the other side and once he was inside he started up the car.

"You're beautiful." He stated as he grabbed my hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled as his thumb traced patterns on my palm.

Addie and her date, Jeff, were waiting for us at the restaurant when we arrived. Addie and I squealed and hugged each other as the guys looked on at us in amusement.

"Wow, he cleans up nice." Addie whispered.

"I know."

We sat down then and waited for our waiter to arrive. Dinner flew by fast and soon we were off towards the hall where the prom was at. The parking lot was almost full when we arrived and I felt my stomach start to churn. Everyone would stare as we entered, and I hated having people stare at me.

Embry grabbed my hand after we were out and the car was locked and led me over to where Addie and Jeff were waiting.

"You look sick, Myra. Get a grip; I think we're the only ones with older men." She grinned.

Embry and Jeff chuckled, but I just rolled my eyes. That just meant we would get even more stares. Embry squeezed my hand reassuringly and we followed Addie and Jeff inside. After we presented our tickets to the people at the table we went to have our pictures taken.

"Think Myra, you won't want to burn this picture!" Addie smiled after she and Jeff were done with theirs.

I nodded my head and listened as the guy gave us instructions of how to pose. After that was done, we went inside to the main 'party'. As usual most of the popular kids were out on the dance floor dancing like sluts, and everyone else seemed to be at tables or crowded around the food tables.

Embry led me over to the table Addie and Jeff claimed, and I couldn't help but notice the stares that they two of us were receiving. I spotted Adam in the corner all alone and quickly looked away. Had he seriously shown up alone?

One of our favorite songs came on and I exchanged a smile with Addie.

"Let's dance!" We yelled in unison.

We left the boys at the table and ran onto the dance floor excitedly. In that moment I didn't give a rat's ass who was looking at me. I was a senior and I was about to be rid of all these jack asses anyway. So, we went nuts, and once the song was done Embry was there.

"Do I get to dance with you now?" He asked with a smile.

Of course a slow song started then; it was cliché but I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands came to rest on my hips. We swayed back and forth for a while, my body moving closer and closer to his. He bent down to place a kiss on my neck and I shivered.

"You better watch it; I don't want to get kicked out." I whispered.

Embry chuckled, and twirled me before he pulled me up against his body again. The song ended after that, but we stayed on the dance floor to dance to the next rock song. Sadly after that they put rap back on and we left the dance floor before we could witness 'grinding'.

"Do you want some punch?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, but I can get it."

"No, sit. I've got it."

I smiled as he walked away. I heard a small chuckle and turned to see Addie staring at me with a smile.

"He has got it bad for you." She smiled.

"I'd say he's whipped." Jeff added.

"I do not have him whipped!" I cried.

"She doesn't, that's just him, Jeff." Addie informed him. "It's sweet. Now let's go dance, Jeff."

I smiled as she dragged him onto the dance floor. It wasn't hard to see that Jeff didn't really like to dance, but Addie was putting up a fight. I was about to look for Embry, when I felt someone touch my bare shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw Adam staring down at me.

"Hey." He smiled. "Did your date ditch you?"

You wish. "No, he went to go get punch."

"Then why is he with Ashley?"

My gaze shot over to the punch table and sure enough Embry was talking to Ashley. She was doing her best to make her move on him, but he kept trying to move away. I smiled; that little slut thought she could get anything she wanted. But this was something she couldn't.

"It looks like she cornered him." I stated. "And it looks like Embry is turning her down."

"That's what he wants you to think."

I was pissed now, "What the hell is your problem?! I don't like you! I'm tired of being nice; it doesn't seem to get through your thick head! Are you surprised that someone is interested in me besides you?! Well, get over it because someone is!"

A few heads turned my way, but I ignored them. I felt Embry walk up behind me and he put his hot hand on my lower back.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me as he scowled at Adam.

"Just making some things clear." I replied.

I couldn't be sure, but I think Embry barred his teeth at him. Adam backed away quickly and soon he disappeared completely. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Embry.

"Jeez, I never can get a break." I chuckled.

He smiled and stroked a finger along my cheek, around my jaw, and down my neck.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Once or twice." I grinned.

We left two hours later, my feet completely sore, and his jacket thrown over his shoulder. Addie and Jeff were still inside dancing, and I smiled at the memory of Jeff's harassed face as she pulled him out onto the dance floor again.l

Instead of taking me immediately home he drove down to the beach. We both took our shoes off and headed down to the beach hand in hand. I gathered my dress in my free hand, and smiled when he brought my hand up to his mouth for a kiss. Suddenly he pulled me up against his chest and lowered his lips down onto mine. I moaned, pressed closer, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His grip on my hips tightened when my fingers ran through his hair, and he pulled me closer if that was even possible. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged. I moaned ,captured his lips again and slid my tongue inside his mouth.

We both pulled away, breathless, and he rested his forehead on mine. I knew I needed to tell him. The emotions in his eyes were way more than what I could have ever imagined.

"Embry, I have something to tell you." I began. "I'm going to Washington State this fall."

He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. "A part of me knew that."

"I still want to be with you though." I assured him.

The corners of his mouth lifted a bit, but his eyes were swimming with all sorts of emotions; confusion, sadness, anger, happiness, and…love?

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered before his lips claimed mine again.

***

Nate laughed at me when I entered the kitchen. I knew my hair looked like a mess; it had taken forever to get all the bobbie pins out, and all the hairspray was making it stand up in different places. I scowled at him and poured myself a glass or orange juice.

"So, how was it?"He asked.

I smiled, "It was good, besides me telling off Adam."

Nate rolled his eyes, "That kid is still bothering you?"

"Possibly not anymore, I think Embry growled at him."

Nate laughed, "Speaking of Embry, I really like him. I think he's a perfect choice."

"Thanks…I told him about this fall last night and he was pretty accepting."

"I figured he would be; he'd probably do anything just to see you smile." Nate grinned. "You should have seen the way he talked about you; it was amazing. And then the way he looked at you when he saw you last night…I've never seen someone look at someone like that before."

I had; when I was with his friends. It was the way Sam looked at Emily, and the way Jared looked at Kim, and now it was the way Embry looked at me.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**I am on a roll people! Thanks again for all the response!**

* * *

"I love life right now!" Addie screamed as we excited the school.

Today had been our last day in school. We still had two weeks before we graduated, and the school year for the rest of them didn't end for another two weeks as well. I was also filled with a feeling of elation; not having to return to that place excited me beyond words.

Addie linked her arm through mine and we skipped towards our cars singing some random song. We came to a stop in between our two cars and erupted in a series of giggles.

"I feel so free right now, Myra." She smiled.

"Please don't start streaking."

"I'm not stupid, I want to graduate." Addie stated. "So, what are you doing tonight to celebrate?"

"I'm going to a bonfire with Embry." I replied.

"OoO! I'm going over to Jeff's."

I raised my eyebrows at her, and she punched my shoulder. "To watch his band play."

"I know you can't resist guitarists, Addie."

"Shut up, he's the singer."

"That's even worse."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I sang the whole way home and all the way into the house. Nate looked up from his book and at me curiously as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Is that the sound of freedom I hear?" Nate joked as he watched me from his position against the door frame.

"Sure is."

He grinned, and stole one of the cookies I had in my hand as I walked past him. I turned back to him and sent him a glare before I continued on my way to my room. I needed to get ready for the bonfire tonight. I was driving down there myself; Embry had to work late and I didn't want to be an inconvenience.

After I changed my shirt, I grabbed a light jacket and ran down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room watching the news, and after I said my goodbyes I darted out the door. The drive went by quickly with the radio blasting and me singing along.

I found First Beach easily and parked alongside the other cars already there. I noticed that Embry's truck wasn't there yet, but I didn't let that stop me from joining the others. Emily saw me approach first and pulled me into her arms.

"Two weeks huh?" She questioned with a smile.

"I know! I can't wait." I replied.

"Two weeks for what?" Sam asked as he slid an arm around Emily's waist. He leant down and kissed the side of her neck, and I discreetly averted my eyes so I wouldn't intrude on their moment.

"She graduates in two weeks." Emily answered. "Myra, the food will be done soon; make sure you get some before the boys eat it all."

I laughed and walked away from the two of them and towards where Kim sat next to Jared with Claire in her lap. Kim looked like she wanted to be with Jared alone, so I held out my hand to Claire and she eagerly jumped down off of Kim's lap and grabbed my hand.

"Where's Quil?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's with Embry."

"Men." She grumbled.

I laughed; it was apparent that she spent most of her time with this group. I led her down closer to the water, took off my sandals, and rolled up my pant legs. Claire copied me and we waded our feet in the water.

"Ah! It's freezing!" I shrieked as I ran back out of the water.

Claire ran alongside me giggling, and then she was picked up in a big pair of arms that belonged to Quil. I laughed as he threw her up on his shoulders and started running away. I was about to put my shoes back on, when I felt a pair of extremely warm arms slip around my waist and pull me up against an equally warm chest. I smiled as his lips descended down on my neck and rested my hands on top of his where they rested on my stomach.

"How was your last day?" He whispered his mouth right by my ear.

I shivered as his hot breath fanned across my ear and I heard him chuckle.

"It was awesome." I replied as I turned around in his arms.

"So, I realized something today." He stated. "I know your birthday is coming up, but when is it?"

"June twenty seventh, but please don't make a big production out of it."

"Aw, that's no fun."

I pushed him away with a smile, and started to walk back towards the bonfire. The food was ready, so I made myself a plate before the guys could get near the food. I sat by Kim and Emily as the guys devoured their food. It wasn't until after the food was gone that things got interesting.

We all sat around the fire, our gazes rapt on Billy Black as he told us the Quilete legends. I loved these kinds of things. As a kid, I had always begged my dad to tell me ghost stories; no matter how bad they freaked me out. And even though watching programs about ghost hunting and monsters scared the shit out of me, I watched them anyway.

I was snuggled up against Embry's side as I listened. All of it was interesting, but when he mentioned imprinting, I couldn't help but even more interested. Love at first sight, but better? That would be perfect; knowing that a man would never betray you or leave you.

I sighed in disappointment when it was over and snuggled up to Embry more. It was cold, and he was so warm. I closed my eyes, completely content surrounded in his warmth. I was about to fall asleep when I heard him chuckle and swing me up in his arms.

"You need to get home, sleepy head." He whispered when I blinked up at him sleepily. "Maybe I should drive you home."

"How will you get back here though?"

"Don't worry about me." He said and then placed a kiss on my forehead as I shut my eyes again.

The next time I opened them, Embry was carrying me up the stairs to my room, Nate leading the way. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Thanks so much man." Nate whispered.

"I didn't want her to fall asleep at the wheel."

"How will you get home?"

"I have my ways." Embry replied.

"Listen man, I think you're really good for her, so please don't break her heart."

Aw, Nate was going to get a hug in the morning! Embry was quiet for a minute as we entered my room.

"I would never do that, Nate. She's my world now."

It was a good thing he was carrying me, because I would have turned into a pile of mush. Nate seemed to be satisfied with the answer and Embry laid me down on my bed. I kept up my façade as Embry pulled my covers up around me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I listened as the two of them left my room and shut the door behind them. After I was sure they were gone, I sat up and smiled like an idiot. How could I sleep after that?

***

My first Monday of no school. I didn't wake up until eleven thirty and I immensely enjoyed the fact that while I was here running around in my pajamas other kids were still at school working their butts off. After a shower, I put on some bum clothes and went to the living room to put a movie in. The only hiccup in my plan was Nate hogging the TV.

"Oh no, the TV is mine today. This is my first day of freedom." I stated with my hands on my hips.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked curiously.

"The Phantom of the Opera."

Nate made a face and tossed me the remote. After he left the room, mumbling something about crazy little sisters, I put in my movie and sprawled out across the couch. It had been a while since I had watched this movie; the last time had been in the winter when I had had my wisdom teeth out. I had watched this doped up on vikidin; fun experience, let me tell you.

I was about ten minutes into the movie when the doorbell interrupted my lazy bliss. I paused the movie and grumbled the entire way to the door. If this was a politician, I would be pissed. I swung open the door, knowing I looked like hell and was met with Embry's smiling face.

"If looks could kill…I think I would be dead now." He chuckled.

"I thought you were going to be a politician, interrupting my day of laziness." I stated as I stepped aside.

Embry entered the house and looked at the TV curiously.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"Alright, but I do like to sing with the movie." I warned.

"I'll just cover my ears."

I slapped his arm and led him into the living room. We both sat down on the couch, and as I snuggled into his side I pressed play. I was surprised when he actually seemed interested in the movie.

"Christine is stupid; the phantom is such a better choice." Embry stated.

"I know! He is so misunderstood! He just wants to be loved; and he isn't a monster!"

Embry cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my head up so we were looking at each other. He looked pretty serious; about what I didn't know.

"So, you would choose the phantom?"

"Of course! Besides, Gerard Butler is so much better looking."

Embry stared at me in mock horror, "Do I have competition?"

"Plenty." I teased. "There's him, some various people from famous bands, this kid down the street-"

I was cut off by his lips crushing down onto mine. I smiled through the kiss, and Embry pulled away.

"You're not jealous are you?"

He responded by bringing his lips back down onto mine. After a few minutes, I realized where we were and pulled away.

"I think we should establish a no kissing rule in my house. My parents are pretty strict about that kind of stuff; trust me I learned by watching Nate's mistakes."

Embry nodded and we both turned our attention back to the movie. Nate came down from his room as the credits started to role and stood before the two of us with his hands on his hips.

"Why wasn't I informed that you had company?" He asked sternly.

"I just dropped by." Embry replied.

Nate grinned, "Whatever man, I'm just messing with Myra."

I threw a pillow at him as he ran from the living room and towards the kitchen. I glanced at the clock; Mom would be home soon and she would care that Embry was here.

"You better go; my Mom will be home soon."

I reluctantly pulled away from Embry and stood up to take care of the movie. Embry followed me and wrapped his arms around me as I took care of the DVD. He kissed the side of my neck, and I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around him the best I could.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Wait, I forgot to ask. Emily wants to know if you want to come with her and Kim shopping for baby stuff."

"Of course I'll go! I need to get out of this house eventually."

"Good, I'll tell her. They're going to leave around ten, so be at her house by then alright?"

"Okay."

He kissed me gently on the lips again before he walked out the front door. I wandered back into the living room and sprawled out again, hoping my Mom would believe this was the way I had been all day. Five minutes after Embry left she walked through the door and rolled her eyes at me.

"Have you been like that all day?"

"Yeah."

"You need to get out of the house." She sighed.

"I am! Tomorrow, I'm going shopping with Emily and Kim."

"Alright, and you better do some stuff with Addie this week too. I don't want you to neglect her now that you have a boyfriend."

"Like she would let me do that anyway, Mom."

"True."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thanks for the responses. This chapter is dedicated for all you math haters just like me!**

* * *

"Emily, don't be shy just start scanning things!" Kim laughed.

The three of us where in Baby R Us, each of us armed with a scanner. I was having fun scanning little baby things, as was Kim. But Emily hardly had scanned anything yet.

"I don't want people to spend too much on me." She whispered.

"Emily, this is your first baby!" I exclaimed. "People are going to get you stuff anyway, you might as well show them what you want."

"Yeah, you were at my bridal shower, you should know that." Kim added. "By the way Myra, you are invited to the wedding. I doubt Embry has mentioned it."

She was right; he hadn't. I smiled at her in thanks, and we both turned back to the task at hand.

"Well, I guess you're right. It's not like I'm asking for a crib; Judy already said I could have Claire's old one." Emily sighed.

As Emily started to scan some things, I let my gaze roam around the store. Was that a rubber ducky collection I spotted? I casually broke away from the two of them and went to inspect it. It was! There were ducks of every color; specifically for Baby's bath! I was going to get this for Emily, even though I knew it wouldn't be on the list.

I made my way back to the two of them as they debated over which baby carrier looked safer. By the time we left the store, I was starving. We went back to Emily's house and she started to make us some sandwiches.

We were sitting at the dining room table when I noticed something weird outside. I pushed my glasses up my nose and looked again. Was that something coming out of the woods? I got up and went over to the window to get a closer look. Whatever it was it was huge, and I instantly remembered the figure I had been seeing out my window lately.

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked a little nervously.

I glanced back at the two of them; they looked worried about something. I turned my gaze back to the window, and there was Sam in the yard without a shirt on. That was weird. What the hell had I just seen?

* * *

Graduation was finally here. Those two weeks had flown by; most of my time being spent with Embry or Addie.

My dress was simple, a black and white strapless dress, and my hair was in loose curls. I hated the gowns we had to wear; an ugly and plain white that made all of girls look like tents, and the hats were just as bad.

I was nervous and extremely excited at the same time. My whole family was there plus Embry, Emily, Sam, Jared, and Kim. Somehow Addie and I were paired up to walk together, and we linked arms happily.

"I never realized how short the boys were in our class." Addie commented.

"I'd rather walk with you anyway."

"Same here; knowing your luck you would've been stuck with Adam."

I shuddered at the thought, happy Adam was way at the front of the line, and Addie laughed. The music started up then, and the line started to move forwards. As Addie and I made our way towards our row of chairs, my eyes scanned the crowd for my family. But my eyes landed on an all too familiar pair of chocolate eyes. He smiled at me, and I felt my heart turn to mush. How did I get so lucky?

The ceremony flew by and before I knew it I was walking across the stage accepting handshakes while loud whoops and hollers could be heard from my section of people. I blushed as I accepted my diploma and turned my tassel the other way. Did they really have to be so loud?

Addie was laughing as I sat down next to her and I elbowed her in the side. My parents had cheered loud for her as well, but she wasn't easily embarrassed like me.

Once the whole thing was done, we made our way outside to take pictures. I found my family easily; I just looked for obscenely large men. My Mom pulled me into a hug first, followed by Emily and Kim. My Mom hugged Addie as well and whipped out her camera like a samurai sword.

"Get together you two and hold up your diplomas."

Addie and I posed as directed and smiled cheekily at the camera. She had to take pictures of me with everyone, but she saved Embry for last.

"Congratulations." He whispered as he slid his arm around my waist.

I smiled up at him and slid my own arm around his waist and my Mom snapped the picture.

"Oh shoot, I left my bag in there. I'll be back." I told Embry and marched back into the school. The gym was deserted now since everyone was outside. I made my way towards the back, where I had left my bag. It was where I left it thankfully, and I bent down to retrieve it. When I stood back up there was Adam smirking down at me.

I jumped and clutched my chest; yet again that creeper had scared the shit out of me. "Hi Adam."

"Hello Myra; I see you're still deluding yourself with that Indian."

"Excuse me?"

"He's just using you Myra, and it looks like it's working. Personally, I never thought you were that easy."

This was not good. Never before had he looked at me like he was right now. He had an evil smirk on his face; almost predatory, and he was slowly moving closer to me. Instinctively I backed up all the way until I was in the corner. Shit, I was screwed now.

"What do you know about it?" I asked before I could stop myself. It probably wasn't the best idea to goad someone who had you cornered in a deserted place but I had anyway.

He smiled and moved closer, so his body was pressed up right against mine. He grabbed my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head, as his other hand grabbed my knee and lifted my leg up around his waist. I choked back a sob as his hand ran up my thigh and his lips descended down on my neck.

"What is wrong with you?" I cried.

"You've teased me for too long, Myra. It's only fair you pay me back now."

Where was Embry? How was I going to get out of this? I tried to pull my hands free, but Adam was stronger than I had ever realized before. He chuckled as I continued to fight against him and continued to trace his fingers up and down my thigh. His fingers finally found my underwear and he was about to pull them down, when something grabbed him and threw him backwards. I sagged to the floor, too shocked too cry as I looked up my savior. Embry had come looking for me.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" He yelled and slammed his fist into Adam's face.

His nose made a sickening crunch and I looked away before I could see the blood start to flow.

"If you ever come within fifty feet of her again I will rip you from limb to limb and leave you for the vultures." Embry growled and kicked him in the chest.

Adam curled up into a ball, and Embry knelt down beside me. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my chin in his hand.

"Are you alright?"

I could only manage a nod, before I started to cry. I had almost been raped by a kid I had known practically all my life. Embry pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth as I cried into his chest.

"It's alright now, Myra. I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again." He whispered against my hair.

After a while my tears stopped and I pulled away to look up into his face. He kissed me softly on the lips before he stood up and put me back onto my own feet.

"Let's get back out there before they get worried alright? No one needs to know about this besides you and me." Embry said as he slipped his arm around my waist.

I nodded and held onto him tightly as we left the gym. A lot of people had left already in my absence, and only my parents and brother were waiting for us. Embry saw me safely to my parent's car and then he left, his hands shaking.

* * *

My Mom was running around the house like a headless chicken. Today was the day of my graduation party and she was stressed out. So that meant stay out of her way unless you wanted to get yelled at. Everything was going well; the cake looked good, the food was all ready, Nate had just finished the decorations and I was ready in time for the first few guests.

Addie bounded up to me first and pulled me into a long hug.

"I'll just run my bag up to your room." She stated.

Addie was spending the night. I needed to get the whole Adam ordeal off my chest and I knew Addie wouldn't tell anyone else. I greeted my other guests while she was gone, and when she ran back to me I noticed Embry approaching.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She stated and waltzed off to help my Mom with the guest book.

I smiled up at Embry and hugged him briefly; I didn't want to hang all over him in front of my grandparents.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

He pulled something from his pocket, "I got you something."

"I just graduated; you didn't need to get me anything."

"Yes I did." He smiled.

I accepted the box he held out to me and opened the lid. Inside was a leather necklace with a carved rose charm. I pulled it out of the box and held the necklace out to Embry. He took it from my hand and I pulled the hair off my neck so he could tie it around my neck.

"I love it." I stated. "Thank you."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "You're welcome; I think I'll leave you to your guests and raid the food table."

"Save some for the other guests." I teased.

He shot me a grin before he walked away. I spent the rest of the day socializing with people I hardly knew and only took a small break to eat some food myself. After everyone left, Embry stayed behind and helped us clean up the mess. With his extra help we were done in no time; which was good because that meant my Mom could get some rest.

"Thanks for your help." I told him as I walked him out to his truck.

"You're welcome. Don't stay up too late gossiping with Addie."

"Are you kidding? I never get any sleep with Addie." I chuckled.

Embry smiled and leaned down to place a peck on my lips. I sighed in disappointment and he laughed gesturing towards the house.

"We're being watched by your father." He whispered. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I scowled at me Dad on my way up to my room, and was happy to see that he actually looked a bit embarrassed. He should be! I was almost eighteen and a high school graduate. I was still scowling as I entered my room and found Addie sprawled out across my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to get back from making kissy kissy with Embry."

"Shut up, I got jipped anyway because my Dad was watching."

Addie laughed and I pushed her off the side of my bed. She landed on the carpeted floor with a muted thud and started to laugh harder. I joined in with her and soon both of us were clutching our sides. It felt good to be silly with her, but I needed to get some things off my chest.

"Addie, I have to tell you something." I stated seriously.

Addie sat up and looked me right in the eye. "You didn't have sex did you!?"

"What?! No! Actually what I have to tell you is way worse."

Addie got up off the floor and joined me on the bed. "What's wrong Myra?"

"You know how I went back into the gym after pictures?"

She nodded and I told her the whole story. She pulled me into her arms when I was done and held me close. I could tell she was angry, but she was doing a good job of holding it in.

"If I ever see that bastard again…" She mumbled. "If Embry doesn't kill him I will."

"It's alright; I don't think I'll ever have to worry about him anymore." I assured her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Myra. I always thought he was creepy, but I didn't think he was a rapist."

"Neither did I."

We stayed up for hours talking as usual, and around three Addie finally got up off the bed to turn off my overhead light. She stopped at my window to put the blinds down when I saw her do a double take out the window.

"Holy shit Myra! There's a wolf in your backyard and it's huge!"

I jumped off the bed and joined her by the window. I grabbed my glasses and hurriedly put them on just in time to see the large wolf run back into the woods. We turned to each other with astonished faces. I hadn't been imagining that wolf all these weeks; it was very real.

"I've seen him before Addie." I stated simply.

"He was watching the house."

"I know, but he's never bothered Brownie or hurt anything. He seems harmless."

"Just watch out for it, Myra. We'll keep this to ourselves though; no need to freak your Mom out."

I agreed and we slipped into bed, both of us unable to sleep for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**This will be the last update for a few days. I'm finally going home and that means my laptop will not be hooked up to the internet. But don't worry, I do plan on working on the story when I get some free time and I'll be back at school on Sunday.**

* * *

The day of my birthday dawned bright and clear; something I had not been expecting. The last few days had been rainy and today was forecasted to be the same but apparently they had been wrong. I was officially eighteen and I didn't feel much different, but I was dreading what Embry had planned for tonight. He told me he was 'taking me out', but I knew that was code for the fact that he had thrown a party.

I was happy to see that in honor of my birthday my Mom made my favorite breakfast items; French toast, bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice. I smiled at her in thanks as I poured some syrup over the French toast and grabbed a few pieces of bacon.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome; happy birthday, sweetie." She replied with a smile.

After I was done eating, I went to take my shower and get dressed. I dressed in some bum clothes to do my chores and once those were done I went outside to play with Brownie. He trotted over to me happily and presented his tummy. I started to play with him for a while, when I glanced down at my watch. It was already two and Embry was coming to get me at two thirty.

I ran back into the house, quickly washed my hands, and darted upstairs to my room. Of course I had no idea what to wear. As for my hair…I threw it up into a messy bun and put in some bobbie pins to keep it where I wanted it. I finally settled on a pair of shorts, and one of my nicer t-shirts.

My Mom was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a present in her hands.

"It's not much because of all your graduation stuff." She stated as I started to rip off the paper.

"That's fine, Mom." I assured her.

Once the paper was gone I saw what she had given me. It was the picture of Embry and I right after graduation in a nice silver frame.

"I figured this would mean more to you than that new music device you wanted; although I got that for you too." She grinned as she held out the unwrapped box.

I gasped and threw my arms around her neck when there was a knock on the door. I checked the clock; two thirty right on the dot. My Mom beat me to the door and greeted Embry with a smile. I put down my presents, said goodbye, and followed him outside to his truck.

"So what did you get?" He asked.

"A really nice picture of the two of us, and that new iPod I wanted." I grinned. "So, where's your present to me?"

"You're going to have to wait." He replied.

I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a dramatic sigh. Embry chuckled and placed his warm hand on my bare thigh. As usual my heart started to race at the contact and goose bumps broke out across my legs. Embry chuckled, like usual, and shot me a pleased grin.

We were just heading into La Push when he finally broke the silence that had surrounded us.

"You're not going to like it, but I did it anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer; instead he pulled up at First Beach and parked next to the other cars. My eyes shot down to the sand; there were people gathered and balloons.

"Embry…you didn't have to do this." I whined.

"I wanted to." He replied. "Now, come on everyone has been waiting for the birthday girl."

He grabbed my hand and led me down to the others. It was kind of nice to have a party; I hadn't really had one since my sixteenth and it wasn't much of one at that. Although I did have a piñata. I spotted no piñata here, but there were balloons tied to the picnic table, and a table full of gifts.

"You guys really shouldn't have gone to the trouble." I said.

Emily smiled at me and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Of course we did, Myra!" Emily said as she pulled me in for a hug. "You are a part of us."

I smiled, I couldn't help myself. I was truly accepted amongst this wonderful group of people even though I hadn't been dating Embry that long.

Once the food was done all the guys crowded around the table, but Embry walked over to me with a plate. I accepted it with a smile and watched as he went back to fight for his own food. The way they ate…no… devoured food never ceased to amaze me. I had always thought my brother had a hollow leg, but it was almost like these guys had second stomachs!

It wasn't until I felt everyone's gaze on me that I realized all the food was gone and they wanted me to open gifts now. Embry sat down next to me on the log, and slid an arm around my waist as Emily placed a present on my lap.

"This is from Sam and I." She stated.

It took fifteen minutes to get through everyone's gifts and it wasn't until Jake and Quil started arguing that I realized Embry still hadn't given me his gift yet. I turned to him with what I hoped was a stern expression and poked him in the chest. He laughed, grabbed my finger, and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of it.

"Where is my present, Embry Call?"

"Aren't we impatient?"

Before I could make a comment, he hauled me to my feet and led me down the beach. We kept walking until we were well away from the others, and then he finally turned to me. He pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to me.

It wasn't wrapped, so I lifted off the lid. Inside was a little carved wolf charm for my necklace. The detail was incredible, but I couldn't help but wonder: why was it a wolf?

"It's beautiful, but why is it a wolf?" I asked.

Embry looked nervous and took a calming breath before he replied: "I have something to tell you, but I want to preface it with the fact that I love you, Myra."

Wait. He had something more to tell me that wasn't 'I love you'? What more was there to say? My mind was reeling from those three words. What was love anyway? I sure as hell didn't have a good example of love; my parents would be divorced already if they could afford it. But if love was the feeling of trusting him completely to keep me safe and feeling pain when I wasn't with him…then didn't I love him too?

He didn't wait for my reply though, he kept going. "You remember those legends you heard at the bon fire that night? Well, they're true Myra. I'm a werewolf, and so are all the guys. That's why we're so huge and run a high temperature. Do you remember the story about imprinting? You're my imprint."

Information overload. Holy shit. If he was a wolf, then did that mean he was the wolf that had been watching over my house for the last few months? I was his imprint? I was one of those lucky women that were blessed with a man that would never betray her, and would die for her?

"Myra, please say something."

I looked up into his chocolate eyes; he looked so scared. Scared of what? My rejection? How could I reject him? How could I reject this blessing? So what that this proved that mythical creatures existed; I loved Embry.

"I love you." I stated.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly; almost as if he was afraid that I would run away.

"Do you believe it?" He whispered by my ear.

"Are you the wolf that has been outside my house?"

"Yes. Myra, you aren't scared by all of this?"

I pulled back from his arms to look him in the eyes, "Embry, I trust you completely. I would be stupid to turn my back on this. I would never be able to find something as great as this in a million years. I can never tell my family what you are, but so what?"

I was about to say more when his lips crushed down onto mine, effectively silencing me and making me forget what I was about to say. He pulled me so close that I was pressed right up against him, unsure of where I began and he ended. He grunted and lifted me up; my arms immediately went around his neck as well as my legs around his waist. I moaned as his tongue trailed across my bottom lip and opened my mouth instinctively.

We finally parted, both of us breathing heavy. He rested his forehead on mine and gazed down into my eyes. His eyes were dark with lust, and I shivered when I felt his hand travel under my shirt to trace patterns on my back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Say it again." He whispered huskily.

"I love you." I repeated.

His lips came back down onto mine hungrily and we could've stayed in that position forever if we hadn't heard someone clear their throat behind us. Embry set me down reluctantly and turned a scowl on Quil. Quil laughed and patted Embry on the back, and then he pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the pack." He said. "Emily wanted me to come get you guys for the cake."

We didn't get a chance to me alone again until the drive back to my house. I sat closer to him than usual, snuggling into his side, and his arm around my shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Addie."

That would be extremely hard; I told Addie absolutely everything. But I would find a way to keep it from her for Embry and the rest of the pack.

"I know." I replied.

Embry sighed, "I was so afraid you were going to run away from me."

I scoffed, "Do you know me so little? I love ghost stories and mythological creatures."

"Myra, there are vampires out there that do kill humans. It's not all fun and games."

"I know, but I have you to protect me."

"Who's going to protect you at college?" He asked.

I felt my heart sink, "You're not going to come see me?"

"Of course I am! But I can't be there all the time. I just need to know that you will be safe when you're not with me okay? Stay away from really beautiful people especially if their skin is ice cold."

That seemed a little ridiculous; how was I supposed to decide between people who were beautiful and mortal and people that were beautiful and vampires? I kept my mouth shut though. We spent the rest of the ride in silence, and when we pulled up at my house I watched the porch light turn on.

"Dad." I grumbled.

Embry walked me to the door and gently kissed my lips and forehead before he stared down into my eyes. His eyes held such strong emotions; love, adoration, protectiveness.

"I love you Myra." He whispered before he walked away leaving me staring after him on my doorstep.

Once he was in his truck, I finally opened the door and stepped inside the house. My Dad was in the living room pretending to be interested in something on the TV and I could hear my Mom in the kitchen cleaning something.

I ran up to my room and dialed Addie's number immediately. Sure I couldn't tell her about the whole werewolf stuff, but I could tell her about being in love.

She squealed when I related the entire beach scene to her minus the wolf stuff. I held my phone away from my ear until she calmed down.

"That is so sexy!" She yelled. "I want one!"

I laughed, "Well, you haven't met his other single friends besides Seth yet."

I was secretly hoping if she did meet one of the single guys that they would imprint on her. I loved Kim and Emily but I wanted to be able to share absolutely everything with my best friend.

"How often does he plan on visiting you this fall?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I think it will be a lot. That doesn't bug you does it?"

"Of course not, as long as I don't find you two on my bed or anything!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"That's what you say now, but have you seen him without a shirt yet?"

"No."

"Exactly; my guess is that whatever is under that shirt is delicious."

"Addie!"

"I'm sorry; I need to go before I freak you out. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

***

I was about to close my blinds when I remembered. I slipped my glasses back on and peered out the window at the edge of the woods. Sure enough there he sat, gazing up at my window. We stared at each other for a minute before he turned and disappeared into the trees. I sighed and crawled into bed just as I heard a long howl outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Keep in mind as you read this that this can happen. (Denial yo!) Sorry it has been a while; I was too busy at home to write anything. **

* * *

The entirety of what he told me didn't hit me for a few days. Maybe I had been deluding myself on the beach; acting like everything was normal when really it wasn't. Boyfriends weren't werewolves in real life, and vampires sure as hell didn't exist. I avoided Embry for two days, finding excuses to be busy with other things; like visit my Grandma, or go get my glasses adjusted. If I faced him again, that meant all of this was real, and I didn't think I could handle that.

When I went to bed I noticed my window was open; Mom had probably been in here to let the breeze in. The house had been a bit stuffy lately and most of all the other windows were open as well. I didn't bother messing with it, and crawled into bed.

I was almost asleep when I heard a muted thud and what sounded like a whispered curse. I snapped open my eyes and saw Embry standing over my bed, peering down at me. He did not look happy at all.

"Myra, you have to come with me now." He stated firmly.

"No, I don't. It's almost midnight and I'm tired."

"Myra." He sighed angrily. "It's for your own safety."

"What do you mean? I'm in my house; my Dad locks the doors every night."

"Locks aren't going to keep you safe from a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist, Embry." I stated calmly.

Embry didn't say anything; instead he scooped me up into his arms and jumped out the window. He placed a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream and he landed on the ground on his two feet. Freaky.

Once his hand was gone from my mouth, I turned on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you safe."

"I was just fine until you busted into my room."

Embry ignored me and ran into the woods, with me still cradled in his arms. He was moving fast, I was too stunned to say anything. Instead I buried my head into his chest to keep from hitting loose branches. I didn't look until we finally stopped. We were outside of Emily's house and most of the guys were gathered around half dressed. They nodded at Embry as we passed and went into the house.

"Emily, she doesn't believe me. I think she's in shock or something." Embry stated as he put me down on the couch.

"I'll take of it okay? You better go."

Embry nodded and raced out the door. I heard ripping sounds come from outside but didn't pay them any attention as Emily came to sit down next to me.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"There's a vampire in the woods."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Myra, I thought you believed all of it." Emily stated sadly.

"It can't be true, Emily. Girls don't have werewolf boyfriends and we don't have to worry about getting our blood sucked by vampires. It's not real! It can't be!"

"It is, honey, and you either have to accept that or give Embry up." Emily said. "You see these scars, Sam gave them to me. He couldn't control his anger back in those days and he changed in front of me. He has better control now as do the others, but this is a very real reminder that all of this is very real. You can deny it all you want, but I know that at the end of the day you know the truth."

I hated crying in front of people, even my own mother, but I couldn't help the tears that started to flow from my eyes. Emily pulled me into her arms wordlessly and held me as I cried. I didn't want to believe it; I didn't want to know that there actually were things out there that would suck my blood or my family's.

I stopped crying after a while and closed my eyes. I didn't want to have to think about it anymore, I just wanted to sleep. Claire came down the stairs then, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and walked over to where I lay on the couch.

"Myra." She whispered. "I'm scared for Quil."

I opened my arms and smiled when she curled up next to me on the couch.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw that it was early morning; the sun was barely peeking out over the horizon. Claire was still snuggled in my arms and Emily and Kim were curled up in chairs across the room. I was about to shut my eyes again when I heard a loud ruckus outside. The door swung open and all the guys started to spill in.

"Shh, they're asleep." Sam warned as he walked over to the chair Emily was curled up in.

Quil walked over to where we were on the couch and gently lifted Claire from my arms. She blinked up at him sleepily and through her arms around his neck when she realized that it was him. After he carried her back up stairs, Embry came over and stared down at me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you?"

I shrugged and sat up. Embry sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"If you needed time why didn't you just tell me?" He asked.

"Because I didn't realize I needed it until a few days ago." I replied.

"Do you still need time?" He questioned.

"No, Emily made some things clear to me. I can't delude myself forever right?"

Although a huge part of me wanted to delude myself forever. As if college wasn't scary enough, now I had to deal with the fear of being away from my protector when there are vampires on the loose!

"I should probably get you home before your parents realize you're gone." He whispered.

Yeah that would be fun to explain. Hey guess what? I had to leave in the middle of the night because my boyfriend is a werewolf and he didn't want a vampire to smell him on me. My parents would love that.

Unfortunately when Embry helped me through the window then followed after me, I noticed my parents sitting on my bed. Oh shit. They were immediately going to assume the worst possible thing. Sex.

"Where the hell have you been?" My Dad asked angrily.

"Star gazing." I answered lamely.

I received a look of utter disappointment from both my parents before they turned their attention on Embry.

"You better leave; you two won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"Dad!" I yelled.

"I don't want to hear it."

I watched as Embry left my room, via the door, and turned my gaze on my parents. The disappointment on their faces hurt, but I was still pissed off.

"How long?" I asked.

"Until I say you can see him again." Dad replied.

"Myra, what were you doing with him?" Mom asked carefully.

"Not what you're thinking that's for sure!" I yelled.

"I know we never had a proper sex talk with you and maybe now is the time." Mom began.

"No! I think I'm just fine. I know all there is to know, and we weren't doing anything like that. Maybe you should trust me."

"Trust someone climbing in through her bedroom window at six in the morning?"

"Why were you guys in here anyway?"

"It looked like it was going to rain, so I was coming in to shut your window. That's beside the point though; you're grounded until we say otherwise. No Embry at all and Addie can only come over here."

* * *

If I had thought avoiding Embry was hard for those few days, this was even worse. This was certainly not voluntary and plain stupid. He was still outside my house every night, but what good did that do for physical contact? None.

"It's only been three days, Myra." Addie stated over the phone. "I'm sure your Mom will let up soon."

"No, my parents don't undermine each other's punishments anymore." I sighed. "We didn't even do anything for god's sake. I caught my Mom checking my calendar to see when my last period was!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and she asked me how regular I have been lately."

"Oh my gosh, they don't believe you?"

"Guess not and that almost hurts worse than being apart from Embry."

"I'm sorry pookie."

"Thanks Addie."

After we hung up I got ready for bed and was about to close my blinds when I had an idea. I tip toed over to the door and locked it before I opened the window. Maybe he would get the hint, but just in case he didn't I flashed my lights on and off for a minute to get his attention. There was no sign of him after a few minutes, so I slipped into bed with a sigh.

I heard a curse and turned towards the sound. Embry was standing by my window with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to think of that." He whispered.

I didn't answer; I just patted the spot next to me on the bed. He joined me, but stayed above the covers. I immediately curled up to his side and planted a kiss on his neck.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"I've missed you too, probably even more." He grinned. "Are you okay with everything still?"

"Yeah, it's still a lot to process but I'm getting there."

He pulled me close and lowered his lips down to mine. I pulled away before it could get too intense; we were in a bed after all, and the temptation might be too strong. We hadn't gone very far before, but there was no telling how far things would get here in my own bed. Embry seemed to understand and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Go to sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Somehow Embry managed to get into my room every night without my parents finding out. I felt a little guilty, but not much. I could tell my Mom felt guilty about keeping us apart, but my Dad was perfectly happy that with my punishment.

"I made you a hair appointment." Mom stated over dinner. "I thought we could both get new haircuts together."

This was obviously her way of appeasing her guilt, and I wasn't going to deny it. I was getting sick of my hair; it was too long and too wavy to do anything with it.

So when Mom took us to the hair place I gladly let the lady cut off five inches of my hair, styling so it was short in the back and longish in the front. Then I let my Mom buy me a hair straightner and the products to tame this mess. If that wasn't enough, she wanted to take me to get ice cream afterwards. She was really feeling guilty.

As soon as we walked in I noticed the guy at the counter. Before Embry I would have checked this guy out blatantly; he was hot. But now that I had Embry he barely registered on my radar. Apparently he didn't feel the same; he was staring at me openly. I tried to ignore the looks he was giving me as I gave him my order and waited as my mother did the same. If his looks weren't bad enough, he winked at me when he placed our order down in front of us. I blushed and busied myself getting napkins for my Mom and I.

"What was that about?" My Mom questioned. "He was cute."

"I have Embry." I stated as we sat down at a booth.

"I know that's why I called him and told him to meet us here."

"What?"

"Don't tell your Dad. I know you didn't do anything with him."

"Now."

"I was just worried." She sighed. "Your Father is being a jack ass, so I'll cover for you every once and a while alright?"

"Are you sure?" I smiled.

"Holding something behind your father's back? I will enjoy it."

I laughed and left my seat to hug my Mom. When I sat back down I noticed Embry walk through the front door and make his way over to us. My Mom sent me a wink, before she grabbed her ice cream and stood up.

"I'll be home around four." She stated before she walked away.

"You cut your hair." Embry said immediately.

"Yeah, I really like it. I feel free." I replied and took another bite of my ice cream.

"I don't like it." Embry stated.

"Why? You should be happy because it makes me happy. I don't have to mess with that ridiculous frizzy mess anymore."

"It makes you look older and that guy up there keeps eyeing you." Embry scowled.

I chuckled, "I noticed earlier, but I'm here with you aren't I?"

I held out a bite of my ice cream to him and opened his mouth to accept it. I grinned and saw from the corner of my eye that the guy at the register was watching.

"That's delicious." Embry stated as he got up and slid next to me. "But I bet it would taste better on your lips."

I actually giggled and took another bite of ice cream. Embry's lips were on mine instantly, begging for entrance. I swallowed the ice cream and opened my mouth to his tongue.

"Delicious." He whispered.

"We're in public." I blushed.

"Then let's leave."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I took a last bite of my ice cream and threw it away on our way out the door. I saw the smirk Embry sent the guy on our way out as he slid his arm around my waist and smiled. I really love my Mom sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thanks for all the response! I love it.**

* * *

My official 'grounding' didn't end until one week before I left for college. My Dad was such a jerk, but thankfully my Mother had helped me go behind his back and see Embry more than just at night. My last day as a 'prisoner' Nate wanted to have a sibling day. Which to him meant getting up extra early.

"Up and at 'em!" He yelled as he threw open the door to my room.

I blinked up at him sleepily and choked back the insult that was right on the tip of my tongue. I loved Nate, but sometimes he was a big pain in the ass. He just smiled and waltzed into my room. He flipped on my light and walked over to the bed and yanked all my covers off. Thankfully Embry had left a few hours ago; otherwise we would have been busted.

"What the hell Nate?!"

"Come on Myra! You need to get ready for our day of awesomeness!"

"How can you be awake already?" I mumbled as I got out of bed.

Nate just smiled and left the room. I was tempted to crawl right back in bed, but Nate seemed pretty persistent. With a sigh I picked out some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was ready I went downstairs and found Nate waiting for me by the front door. He handed me a granola bar and led me outside to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You sounded like Dad just then."

"Ugh, don't say that."

An hour later we were at some indoor go kart place. Nate giggled in glee as we entered the building. There was a huge arcade set up to one side, with a huge food court in the middle, and the other side was full of go kart tracks. Nate paid for both of us, which made me happy, and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go race!"

***

I was tired by the time we got home. After the go kart place he took me someplace with a rock wall. It was fun, but I was ready for a long night of sleeping. Embry was sitting on my bed when I walked in and I immediately went to sit on his lap.

"Looks like you had a long day."

"You could say that…I know tomorrow is supposed to be our 'celebration' day, but just don't exhaust me okay?"

He chuckled, "Alright, if you insist."

I feel asleep snuggled against his chest and when I woke back up I discovered I was still in my clothes from yesterday and Embry was gone. After a quick glance at the clock, I started to get ready for our 'reunion' day.

The first place we went was Emily's. I hadn't seen them since that night back in June and now it was August. I smiled as Emily ran towards me; her belly was slightly bigger now and I smiled. She pulled me into her arms and kissed my cheek.

"It's been so long!" She exclaimed. "You got your hair cut! I love it! I can't believe you're leaving soon."

She almost looked teary eyed. Sam walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled his eyes at the two of us.

"She's a little emotional lately." Sam stated. "She started crying last night because she wasn't sure if you would come to her baby shower or not."

"Of course I will Emily! When is it?"

"December."

"I'll be home for the holidays." I stated.

She pulled me into another hug, before she pulled me into the kitchen to have a cookie. As I ate the yummy gooey cookie, she started to ask me all sorts of questions about college. I answered the best I could and was a little relieved when Embry walked in and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We better go now." He stated.

"Oh of course, here take some cookies."

Embry grinned and grabbed five before he led me out of the house. By the time we were both in his truck all five of his cookies were gone and he grinned over at me.

"What?"

"Maybe I wanted another one." I stated.

His face fell. "I didn't-"

"I was kidding." I chuckled. "So where are we going now?"

"The beach."

"I didn't bring my suit."

"I told your Mom and she gave it to me."

"Oh look at you being all sly. Where am I supposed to change?"

He didn't reply, and I laughed, "Yeah didn't think of that did ya?"

"You could change in the woods." He said as he pulled over onto the side of the road.

Apparently he was serious, so I grabbed my suit and hopped down out of the truck. I made my way into the woods, not going too far, but far enough that I was sure he couldn't see me anymore. I changed quickly and threw my shorts and shirt back over my head. Embry had a smile on his face as I climbed back into the truck.

"You didn't see me did you?" I asked suddenly.

"No." He replied too quickly.

"Damn you and your extra sharp senses." I mumbled.

He just chuckled and we rode the rest of the way to the beach in companionable silence. Once he parked the truck, he shed off his shirt and jumped out of the truck. He ran around to my door before I could even start to climb down and pulled me out. He threw me over his shoulder and ran down to the shore. I was fine until I noticed that he was running into the water.

"Hey! I still have my clothes on!"

That didn't stop him, he kept going. Finally he stopped and I noticed that we weren't out very far. I heard Embry chuckle before I felt myself go flying through the air. Oh he would pay. I hit the water with a huge splash and came up sputtering.

He was already headed towards shore. I followed him, but of course it took me a lot longer since I was weighed down by my clothes. He was laughing as I approached him; he was sprawled out on the sand, his head propped up by his hands. I stripped of my wet shorts, and my shirt. Then I whipped Embry in the chest with my wet shirt.

That only made him laugh louder.

"That was a bitch move!"

He was now clutching his sides as he laughed even harder. So much for being angry; as soon as I saw the tears of mirth in his eyes I couldn't help but start to laugh a little too. I had never seen him laugh like this before and it was funny.

He reached up and grabbed my arm, and with a tug he pulled me down on top of him. He was still laughing when I looked him in the eyes, my laughter long gone. His laughter died as his eyes met mine and his eyes darkened. I suddenly became aware of his hard body right under mine; my breasts pressed up against his chest.

I felt his arms wrap around me and knew we were lost. Our lips crushed together and nothing mattered at all except the feel of his lips on mine and the warmth radiating off of him and into me. We probably could have stayed that way forever, but just as his hands started to work their way under my bathing top the skies opened up and rain started to pour down on us.

We pulled away reluctantly, and I rolled off of his body. I stood up and waited for him to do the same. Once he was up I gathered my clothes and the two of us walked back to his truck. The ride back to my house was quiet; we both knew that it was only a matter of time before I would be off at college two and a half hours away.

I finally turned to him when he put his truck in park in my driveway. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I love you." I stated.

"I love you too." He smiled and brought my hand up to his mouth for a kiss.

***

Move in day. I was scared shitless. Somehow I had convinced my parents to let Embry come. They had probably only agreed because he could do all the heavy lifting. We arrived a few minutes later than Addie and started to take all of our stuff up to our new dorm room. It didn't take long; Embry was a big help as well as the freight elevator. When we were done and our Mom's had insisted on making our beds, it was time for goodbyes.

I said goodbye to my parents as Addie did the same to hers. This part was fairly easy compared to what I was about to do. I had always thought saying goodbye to my Mom would be bad especially when I saw the tears in her eyes, but I was wrong. When I turned to Embry I felt my eyes sting; I held it back though, I didn't want to look like a big baby in front of everyone.

He seemed to understand and crushed me against his chest. I buried my face in his chest and choked back the tears that threatened to spill. This whole goodbye seemed a bit dramatic, but I was scared that while we were apart something would happen.

He placed a kiss on my head and pulled back so he could look down into my eyes. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered in my ear: "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

***

"Will they shut up already!?" Addie groaned.

It was one in the morning and since it was welcome week everyone but us was out being crazy. Addie knew I was upset and she, being the good friend she is, stayed with me.

"Shut the window."

"Are you crazy? We'll die of heat stroke!"

Addie sighed and I heard her roll over from under me. We had bunk beds and I had chosen the top for some reason.

"How often do you think he'll visit?" Addie asked.

I sighed, "Probably as much as he can."

"He is so sweet, Myra. And his body…mmm."

"Addie!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't talk about your man." Addie chuckled, "But I am sex starved ya know? I gotta get my kicks somewhere."

I chuckled at her before I rolled over and shut my eyes again. At least I had Addie here with me, even if she was a bit of a pervert sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.

**I've got all these great ideas so just bare with me as I formulalte the plan on how to get them into words. In the meantime leave me encouraging reviews!**

After a week I had developed a routine. Once I had a hang of everything it wasn't so bad. I had four classes to worry about this semester. Unfortunately one of those was math, but that was an evil that could not be avoided. I also had some two boring classes, but my IAH class was very interesting. It was on European literature and we had two lecture days, as well as a recitation in a smaller group with one of the TA's.

Our first recitation had been canceled since we didn't have anything to discuss but this week it wasn't. Of course it was on Thursday, which was my most hectic day of the week. I swear college will give a girl a gray hair.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Addie asked as I threw my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my keys.

"I've got a stupid recitation to go to and then I have psychology right after. See ya later!" I called as I ran out the door.

After my mad dash on my bike I found the building and ran inside. The classroom was easy to find and I was pleased to see that I wasn't late like a thought I was. In fact I was the only one there besides the TA sitting up at the desk. He looked up as I walked in and greeted me with a smile.

"What time does class start?"

"One fifty."

"Oh…I thought it was one thirty." I sighed as I took a seat.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I looked up at him and studied him. He was hot to put it simply. He was pretty much everything I would have lusted after pre Embry. Shaggy black hair, dark framed glasses, blue eyes, and dimples.

"Myra Daniels." I replied.

"I'm William Roberts, but you can call me Will." He smiled.

Wow, his teeth were white, and his smile was so striking that I was taken aback for a moment. Maybe this recitation wouldn't be so bad after all. Not only did I like the stuff we were reading, but now I got to learn from a good looking TA, everything seemed dandy.

"So what is your major?" He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded us.

"English." I replied.

"Oh, then you'll like this class. I'm an English major too, with a concentration on European Lit." He explained. "This class will probably be pretty easy for you, but hopefully it won't become boring."

"I doubt that."

We started talking about our favorite books then. We found that we had similar tastes and we kept talking as the rest of the class filtered into the room one by one. At one forty nine Will finally stopped.

"You should join my book club." He stated. "See me after class."

* * *

"Book club?"

I glanced over at Addie. We were sitting at our desks, surfing the internet and I had just finished telling her about the book club Will had invited me to join.

"Yeah, the first meeting is tonight." I replied.

"Sounds like something right up your alley."

"I know, doesn't it?"

We both went back to our computers and the time flew by as the time for the book club meeting grew closer and closer. I was nervous; I was always awkward around new people. Sure I kinda knew Will, but I think the fact that he was my TA counted.

Will was there as well as two other guys when I arrived. Was this just a guy book club? They seemed friendly enough; they all greeted me with a smile, but I couldn't help but hope that I wouldn't be the only girl.

"I'm glad you came Myra." Will smiled. "We're just waiting on one more and we'll start."

Thankfully the person we waited for was a girl. She came running in with a panicked look on her face; her black hair messed up. She skidded to a halt as she took in the sight of the four of us seated in a circle. The guys were laughing at her, but I watched as she took a seat next to me.

"Now that you're here, we can introduce ourselves." Will began. "I'm Will"

The guy to his left introduced himself as Ethan, and the guy to Will's right introduced himself as Evan. It didn't take a genius to see that they were twins. They weren't identical, but they were pretty close to it. I introduced myself before we all turned our gazes on the girl.

"If Myra weren't new to the group I would totally blow you guys off." She stated then turned to me. "I'm Holly."

"Why were you late this time?" Ethan asked.

Holly sighed, "The best shower was taken, so I waited until it was free."

"I hate that." Evan agreed.

"So…I picked out our first book." Will said as he pulled something from his bag. He pulled out 'The Handmaid's Tale' and Holly groaned.

"I've heard about his book."

"Give it a chance, Holly." Will stated.

I grinned, "I have to read that for class soon; this will work out great."

Will beamed, "See! Someone likes my choice."

"Is this a feminist book?" Ethan questioned.

"Why don't you just read it and find out?"

After we made arrangements for our next meeting we all started to gather our things. The other three had already left by the time I was done zipping up my bag and Will walked over to me with a smile.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It has potential." I smiled.

"Hopefully it will go better than last year. Holly kept picking smut books."

I laughed; I too was known to engage in the occasional 'historical romance' that was better known as smut. But I wasn't about to tell him that. I had stopped reading those after I met Embry; there was no need. He was my own personal really buff guy without a shirt on. Just put some breeches on him and he would be perfect.

"So we each get to pick a book at least once right?" I questioned.

"Yes, but no smut."

I laughed, "Don't worry about that. Well, I better go."

"Alright, I'll see you in class."

* * *

I was half asleep when I heard a ruckus from Addie's bed. I watched as she stormed to the window and pulled the blinds aside. Oh no. The clock said 2 a.m. and there were people yelling and screaming outside.

"Shut the hell up! People have class tomorrow you douche bags!" She yelled.

If the people outside didn't wake up others on our floor, then surely her yelling did. I shook my head and rolled over towards the wall. Addie would probably be come to known as 'that girl that woke everyone up at 2 a.m.' or something like it.

"Good gravy, Addie." I grumbled.

"Everyone wants to do the same thing, but I just have the guts to actually do it." Addie replied as she crawled back into bed.

"I'm surprised they didn't yell back at you."

"Me too; they actually took off running."

"That's weird."

I waited for a response but instead I heard a soft snore. I chuckled and closed my own eyes. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't fall asleep as fast as Addie could; no matter how tired I was. I laid there for ten minutes before I finally sighed and pulled my cell phone out of the bed covers. Embry would probably be on patrol, so it wasn't like I was going to wake him up or anything.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I chuckled, "Addie just woke up our whole floor with her yelling out the window."

He laughed, "That sounds like her. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm coming to see you this weekend."

"For the whole weekend?"

"Yes; Quil said he would cover for me because Claire and her parents are going out of town."

"Aw, that was nice of him. Tell him thank you."

"You should probably try to sleep now, Myra. I know you have class tomorrow."

I sighed, "Alright, good night."

"Night."

* * *

Once again it was Thursday; my busiest day of the week and I had recitation again. Today was also the day that Embry was coming since I had no class on Friday. We hadn't seen each other for two weeks, and thankfully Addie had something to do tonight.

The day was mostly uneventful until recitation. Yet again I was the first there except for Will. He looked up at me and smiled. His smile still caught me off guard; it was so open and honest. I should probably slap myself for thinking this, but if I didn't have Embry…I would probably set my sights on Will.

"How are you today Myra?" He questioned.

"I'm good."

"You have any plans for the weekend?"

Should I tell him about my boyfriend? Wait, why do I even have to ask myself that question? He asked me what my plans are and there is absolutely no harm in telling him the truth.

"My boyfriend is coming to see me." I replied.

"That sounds better than my plans; I have to write a paper."

"Yeah, I need to do homework too." I sighed.

"So have you started to read yet?"

"Yeah, it's a little weird but I think I'm actually getting into it."

"Good."

People started to walk in then and ask him questions, effectively cutting off our conversation. I pulled my book out of my bag and started to read. I saw him smile at me from the corner of my eye, but I kept reading pretending I hadn't seen it.

* * *

Embry was sitting on my bed when I walked into my dorm room. Addie was gone, but she must have been here earlier to let him in. He waited until I put down my bag before he jumped down off the bed and pulled me into his arms. I happily breathed in his scent as I buried my head in his chest. He smelled like home; rain and forest.

"Are you sniffing me?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I'll just smell you too."

He made a big show of smelling my hair and he started to cough dramatically.

"Shut up."

I pulled away and slapped his chest playfully. He grinned and pulled me back into his arms; his lips lowered down onto mine and I forgot everything. It amazed me how much his kisses left me reeling. Sometimes I couldn't even remember where we were, like right now, and others I forgot my own name.

My feet started to hurt from standing on my tip toes, so I jumped and wrapped my arms his waist as his arms tightened around my back. I moaned as he bit my lower lip, then traced his lips down my neck to my pulse point.

We probably could have stayed that way forever, but the sound of the door broke us apart. Addie came in with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I forgot something."

Embry lowered me back to the floor and we watched as Addie grabbed a book out of her desk and left the room with a little wave. Once she was gone I turned to Embry with a smile.

"My parents don't know you're here right?"

"Of course not."

"Good, but legitimately you can't stay more than two nights here."

"That's fine, I have to be back Saturday afternoon anyway." Embry replied. "Let's go raise some hell."

"That doesn't get me kicked out."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Yet again you guys are awesome, and I love the feedback I am getting already about Will. ::insert evil laugh here:: Sorry about the horrible errors in the last chapter. I did go through and change them but I forgot to save what I did before I uploaded it, like an idiot. I hate when I do that, so I'll try to refrain from it in the future.**

* * *

The weekend with Embry came and went in a blink of an eye; as weekends normally do when you actually are enjoying yourself. We spent most of our time around campus and in food establishments and what was left we spent in the room with Addie. Sadly Embry wouldn't be able to visit again for a while, so I was especially sad to see him go.

Thankfully I had class and the book club to distract myself… oh and Addie. She had become 'that girl' as I predicted, but most people found it funny more than annoying. She did solve one problem, no more drunk yelling at 2 a.m.

There was a book club meeting. We had just finished the first book and tonight we would discuss it and Ethan would introduce us to his choice of book. I was a little nervous about our meeting. Mostly because it was later than usual and I would have to come home in the dark, which was something I hadn't done yet here on campus. But Addie assured me I would be fine as long as I stuck to well lit paths.

"Alright, now that everyone is here let's begin." Will smiled after we had all taken a seat in a circle.

We spent the next hour discussing the book; many arguments ensued but they were always interesting ones. And besides I had plenty of things to work off of for my written response in class about this book.

"Okay, is everyone ready for my book choice?" Ethan grinned. "Prepared to be amazed."

We all groaned as he pulled out a copy of 'The Great Gatsby'.

"Ethan, we all read that in high school." Will sighed.

"I'm kidding!" Ethan yelled and held up 'Running with Scissors.' "I hate Gatsby, I just thought that would be a fun joke."

"Well, that ends that. See everyone next week…first five chapters." Will said.

Once he was done we all started to pack our stuff. As usual Will and I were the last ones. I checked my watch; it was late and I knew it would quite dark outside.

"How are you getting home?" Will asked.

"Walking."

"Then I insist on walking with you."

"I don't want you to go out of your way."

"I'll catch a bus on the way back; it's no big deal. I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone when it's dark out."

I sighed; I knew there would be no arguing with him. Besides I was relieved that he was offering. I didn't want to walk back alone and the bus wasn't an option for me.

We walked in comfortable silence for a while until he asked me about my family. I then spent the next fifteen minutes talking about Nate and our antics together. He didn't seem bored, which made me feel better about my motor mouth.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm an only child." He replied sadly. "But I do have a dog."

"Really?! I love dogs." I said and inwardly chuckled. He had no idea just how much I actually loved dogs. "I have a beagle mix named Brownie."

"Mine is a basset hound named Gimli."

"Gimli, as in Lord of the Rings?"

He nodded.

"That's awesome. I named Brownie when I was ten…so…"

"Totally understandable. What would you name a dog now?"

"Mr. Boneworthy maybe." I chuckled. "Maybe something common like Fred or something."

"I can see that; here Fred! And three guys turn their heads."

We both laughed at the mental picture and found ourselves outside my building. We came to a halt and I smiled at him appreciatively before either of us said anything.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem, I'll see you in class."

"Bye."

I didn't wait to watch as he walked away, instead I entered the building and ran up the four flights of stairs to my floor. Addie was on her bed studying when I walked in and looked up at me curiously.

"I see you didn't get jumped."

"Will walked me home."

"Hot TA Will?"

"Yes." I sighed, "Don't call him that though."

"What? He is. Sure, he's not as built as Embry, but he'll do. I like 'em skinny anyway…easier to handle."

"Addie!"

"I'm just kidding, Myra." She laughed. "I love doing that to you; never gets old."

* * *

Over the next few weeks I became good friends with Will. I wasn't nervous around him because I didn't see him as a threat to my relationship with Embry. Sure Will was good looking, intelligent, funny, and basically the perfect package, but so was Embry. We were friends and nothing more…which I had to keep reminding Addie. She thought it was hilarious to tease me about Will, and how I hadn't told Embry I was friends with him.

Why worry Embry over something that there was nothing to worry about? Even if I assured him we were just friends, I knew he would still jump to conclusions anyway. I saw how protective he was of me that day in the ice cream shop.

It was book club night again after finishing 'Running With Scissors'. When I arrived Evan and Ethan were already in a heated debate about the book with Holly, leaving Will to referee. He looked up at me and breathed a sigh of relief as I walked in.

"Oh look Myra's here!" He said.

His announcement cut off the argument and they all watched as I took the empty seat between Will and Holly. This time it was Holly's choice of book, and I was very excited to see what she picked. I had a feeling it would be a romance; she just seemed to be that kind of girl. And Will had told me about the smut she had picked out last year.

"Can we have a civilized discussion now?" Will asked.

The other three nodded and we spent the next hour talking about the book. I tried to pay attention, but I found I couldn't. My mind was swimming with thoughts of Embry, and Addie's teasing about Will. How would Embry react when I told him I had a good guy friend? It couldn't be too bad right? Embry loved me and I loved him; he would understand. The treacherous half of my brain kept telling me otherwise though.

"Alright, I have chosen a great book for us to read." Holly began and held up a copy of 'Memoirs of a Geisha' "And for discussion we can watch the movie too!"

I had read the book over the summer and already had a copy, so I was pretty happy. I had been sort of right about her choice. The book was kind of a romance…in a twisted sort of way. The twins didn't look too thrilled, but they never really did if it wasn't a book that they had personally picked.

"I'm amazed, Holly. Nice choice." Will grinned. "I thought for sure you would waltz in here with a copy of some Harlequin romance novel."

Holly chuckled as a grin spread across her lips, "Never assume anything about me, William."

We broke off for the night after that, and since it was dark out again Will insisted on walking me home. This had become our pattern over the last few weeks. I had come to look forward to these walks. Will and I were on the same page; both English majors, we liked the same books and movies, and we understood each other's sense of humors. I had never really had a guy friend before, and I think Will was quickly becoming my best guy friend.

"What book are you going to pick?" Will asked about half way back to my dorm.

"I haven't decided yet, but I wouldn't tell you anyway." I replied.

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"You should pick Harry Potter."

"I hope you're kidding." I stated. "I like Harry Potter, but I don't think we could spend just an hour talking about it."

"I was kidding, Holly wouldn't like it anyway. She's not a big Harry Potter fan."

"No, I have a few books in mind. Maybe some feminist books just to get Evan and Ethan riled up. Or I have a romance in mind for Holly, but you…hmm maybe some Jane Austen."

"Do I look like a Jane Austen kind of a guy?"

"Well, you look more like a Jane Austen kind of guy than my boyfriend does, that's for sure." I laughed.

"Does he read much?" He asked curiously.

"He doesn't have a lot of time, but he has read some of my suggestions. I even got him to read some Jane Austen."

"Which one?"

"'Northanger Abbey', my personal favorite." I replied.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before he finally spoke again, "Maybe some Anne Rice?"

I inwardly cringed. I really didn't want to read about vampires now that I knew that they really existed. I used to think that they were so romantic, but after the stories Embry told me I didn't want to watch or read anything involving vampires.

"No, I think I'll pass on that."

"Are you afraid of vampires?" Will teased.

I knew he was teasing, but I couldn't help the shiver that racked my body. Will noticed and looked down at me in concern. He started to shrug his jacket off, but I waved him off.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

We reached the door to my building not too much after that and started to say our goodbyes. As he started to walk away I noticed something at the other entrance to the building. There was someone leaning against the light pole, and they were looking right at me. I peered through the darkness, trying to get a better look at the figure.

What I saw made me fling open the door and rush inside. I ran up all four flights of stairs, faster than I ever had before. I ran all the way down the hall, not caring that people were watching me run by their open doors.

I didn't stop until I threw open our door and I slammed and locked it behind me. I slid down to the floor and rested my head on my knees. I heard Addie get up from her bed and come over to my side.

"Myra, what's wrong? Are you alright? Did Will do something to you?"

I shook my head, but didn't say anything.

"Come on Myra, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"Adam."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thanks again for all the feedback!**

* * *

It couldn't be true. Adam couldn't be here. I tried the whole denial thing but it didn't work. Especially after I woke up from a nightmare a few days after I had seen him. After denial I slipped into a state of paranoia; I refused to be out after dark and stuck with Addie whenever possible. I hadn't told Embry yet, I didn't want him rushing over here to search the campus for him; he'd look like a maniac.

Addie was convinced I should tell Embry. After all he had a right to know, she kept telling me. If only she knew exactly what he would do. He'd go crazy! And not that I would blame him either; that creeper had tried to rape me! Who knew what he was capable of?

I had just gotten back from class when my phone rang. I knew who it was before I even answered; Embry. Great, another chance to either lie to him or act like everything was hunky dory.

"Hey."

"Addie told me I needed to talk to you."

That bitch! She sold me out! Okay, so maybe bitch is a harsh word; she only had my best interests at heart, but that was still underhanded.

"What else did she say?"

"To keep bugging you until you told me."

I sighed; this was a battle I was not going to win. I could tell him the truth, but just leave some important details out. He wouldn't know; he couldn't see my face. He wouldn't be able to tell that I was lying to him.

"I thought I saw Adam the other night, but it was dark so it might not have been him."

"What?!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as he led out a series of loud obscenities. When it finally quieted down, I brought my phone back up to my ear and waited for him to say something.

"I'm coming; I don't care what Sam says, I'll just-"

"Embry no, it was probably just my eyes. I'll be fine, honestly. I don't go anywhere alone at night anyway, and I have Addie. She knows kun fu you know."

"That doesn't surprise me, but if anything happens and I mean anything you better call me straight away."

"I promise."

"Alright, I have to go."

"Love you."

"I love you too, Myra."

***

Things started to go downhill at recitation. I walked in, first as usual, and smiled at Will in greeting. He smiled back and watched me as I took a seat and pulled my things from my bag.

"Do you have a book picked out for tonight?" He asked curiously.

I did in fact have a book picked out, but I wasn't about to tell him what it was like I knew he wanted me to.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait and see." I smiled. "And suffer through Holly's analysis."

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Maybe we'll just watch the movie." I suggested, but he looked doubtful.

Silence surrounded us for a few minutes. He was staring at me very strangely. Was my hair messed up? It was a bit windy out and my hair had a mind of its own naturally. Even though I had spent precious time straightening it, it had probably reverted back to its evil wavy ways.

"Myra, would you like to-"

He was cut off by someone else coming into the room. Was he just about to ask me out? Not good. We were just supposed to be friends! That's all I saw him as! If he liked me, that would complicate things. I was grateful to the dude that had just walked in; he had unknowingly saved me a lot of inner turmoil and embarrassment.

I avoided looking at Will for the rest of recitation, which wasn't easy considering he was the freaking teacher! I practically dashed out of the room when the class was over and rushed to my next class. I didn't feel guilty about rushing out of there; I did have class in twenty minutes, plus I didn't want to have to face Will again.

A very important fact didn't hit me until I was half way to my next class on my bike. There was a book club meeting tonight. And not only would I see him during the actual meeting, but he would insist on walking me back. I could refuse him but that would just be plain stupid, especially after spotting Adam.

The world is out to get me sometimes, I swear. Sometimes I feel like I have a sign over my head that reads: "Here's Myra Daniels, she's an easy target, come get her." Pessimistic, yes, an exaggeration…not lately.

***

I purposely made myself late for the meeting, and let me tell you it was hard. I am normally such a punctual person; so when I deliberately walked slowly and lolly gagged outside the building, a little bit of me was dying on the inside.

They were all waiting for me and I took the empty seat in between Will and Holly. I mumbled an apology and waited for Holly to begin. During the whole conversation I did my best not to look at Will; I knew that if I did it would result in an awkward moment for the both of us.

Finally Evan and Ethan shut up about wearing kimonos and everyone looked at me expectantly. Oh right, it was time for me to present the book I had chosen. It had been a hard decision, and in the end I had reverted to a book I had read last year for AP English. I held up my copy of 'Jane Eyre' to everyone's gaze. I wasn't surprised when I heard Evan and Ethan groan, and Holly looked delighted.

"A Bronte sister! This will be good! I loved Heathcliffe!" Holly exclaimed.

I kept my mouth shut, I had hated 'Wuthering Heights' but for some reason I had liked 'Jane Eyre'. I stole a glance over at Will; he was looking at me and smiled when our eyes met. Damn, walking home with him was going to be awkward…unless he forgot about what he was going to ask me; which I doubted.

We were about five minutes into our walk when I felt his hand close about mine. It was warm, but nothing like the sheer heat of Embry's. I gently pulled my hand away and tucked both hands into my pockets.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know." He sighed. "I can't help but be attracted to you, Myra."

I didn't know what to say really, so I just opened my mouth hoping something non -embarrassing would fall out, "Thanks, but I love Embry."

"The long distance isn't hard?" He questioned.

"Not really."

Will couldn't understand that I didn't have to be worried about Embry running off with another girl. I would always be the only girl for him, and he would always be the guy for me. It sounds corny and something out of a teenage romance novel, but it's the truth.

"He must be a good guy then." Will sighed sadly.

"You are too, Will. You just met me at the wrong time." I assured him.

Another ten minutes and we were back at my building. As usual we said our goodbyes by the steps to the door and he walked away. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand pull the back of my shirt and pull me up against a chest.

"Hello Myra."

I started to scream, but he placed his other hand over my mouth, cutting off my scream. I bit his hand, but he only laughed in my ear. How could this happen? I was close to being inside and in safety!

"Your boyfriend isn't here to stop me now." He breathed into my ear and I felt his lips touch my neck.

I shuddered in disgust and his lips started to move up my jaw towards my lips. No way was this asshole going to touch my lips. I brought up my foot and stomped down as hard as I could on his foot. He grunted and pulled me tighter against him. I tried to fight against the hand on my mouth, but I couldn't make him budge. Tears sprung to my eyes; it was hopeless, I was going to be raped by Adam and Embry wasn't here to save me this time.

I had just resigned myself to my fate when I felt Adam being pulled away and heard the sound of a fist connecting with a nose. I turned around to see who my savior was and saw Will watching after Adam's retreating form. Once he was sure he was gone, Will turned to me. I couldn't help it, I started sobbing. Will quickly pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried. His arms were warm, but not warm enough. I needed Embry, and I needed him now.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"No."

"Let's get you inside and in your room."

Will led me up all four flights of stairs and down the hall to my room. Addie was on her bed when we entered and as soon as she saw my face she jumped up.

"What did you do to her!?" She yelled at Will.

"Some guy attacked her, and I saved her."

"Was it Adam?" Addie asked me, eyes wild.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Call Embry right now." She demanded. "If he doesn't take care of that bastard then I will."

"You know the guy who attacked you?" Will asked a bit confused.

"He tried to rape Myra after graduation, luckily Embry was there." Addie replied.

Will left a few minutes later, leaving Addie and I alone. She locked the door and made me sit down on my chair and dialed Embry's number for me. When she was done, she handed me the phone. He picked up after two rings and I took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Embry…"

"What's wrong?!"

"Adam attacked me." I said. "But Will saved me, and I'm okay right now. But Adam got away."

"What?! I'm coming as soon as I can." He said then hung up.

"Well?" Addie questioned.

"He's coming."

***

Two hours later Addie was fast asleep on her bed, while I was in mine trying to sleep. I was just about to get out of bed and take something to help me sleep when I heard a knock on the door. I got down out of my bed and over to the door. I checked the peep hole and saw Embry standing there. I didn't hesitate; I threw open the door and let him enfold me into his oh so warm arms.

Embry lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I started to sob into his shoulder. I didn't like crying this much, but I was scared. He carried me into the room, shut and locked the door behind us, and sat down with me in his lap on my chair.

He stroked my hair gently as I continued to cry and placed a kiss on my forehead. I buried myself into his chest further as he rubbed up and down my back.

"It's alright, Myra, I'm never going to let that bastard hurt you again." He whispered.

My crying finally ceased, but I stayed just where I was, snuggled into Embry's warmth. I felt my eyes get heavy and didn't fight it. I let myself be swept away into blissful unawareness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**I realize I suck right now. Life has been crazy lately. On the 21****st**** I went to Detroit to see All Time Low (which was amazing!) and then I got back to school and had to finish a term paper. Then I left school on Wednesday for Thanksgiving and I don't have internet connection at home for my laptop. The whole weekend at home I didn't write any, so this chapter was written tonight. Sorry for the delay…hopefully I won't pull this on Christmas break…I'll go to the library for wireless. I refuse to use dial up on my old desk top! Thanks for all the feedback!!**

* * *

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in; snuggled in Embry's arms in my desk chair. He was fast asleep; how I didn't know…I knew my desk chair wasn't the best especially for a man his size. I looked over at Addie's bed and saw that she was still asleep; mouth wide open and a little snore emitting from her mouth.

I smiled before I realized what had happened last night. I had almost been raped yet again by that creep Adam. What was his obsession with me? I'm not the prettiest girl around, and it's certainly not because I have big breasts. Why couldn't he just leave me the hell alone? I wanted to pretend that he wouldn't try again, but if he had bothered to follow me here what else would he do? Would I ever really be safe here? Embry couldn't stick around forever no matter how much he wanted to.

That posed a problem because the only time I felt safe was when I was with Embry. Here I was two hours away from him.

"Why are you frowning?" He whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't feel safe here without you, and I know you can't be around forever." I sighed. "Maybe I should go home."

"Myra, I won't let you ruin your future like this."

"If I stay it'll get ruined anyway."

"Myra." He sighed exasperated.

Neither of us said anything as we heard Addie stir in her bed across the room. She stretched and yawned before she sat up and looked over at the two of us with a sleepy little smile.

"Don't mind me." She smiled.

"I think we need to get Myra out of the room, Addie." Embry stated.

"Ooh! A fun day? Let's go."

* * *

It was dark before we finally left the mall. The mall had been Addie's idea. At first I had been reluctant, but after coaxing and a promise of ice cream they had successfully gotten me into the mall. I had to admit it had been fun to see Embry in Victoria's Secret looking very out of place and embarrassed as hell.

Somehow we managed to leave without spending too much money and started our walk back in the dark to campus. I wasn't scared; I wasn't alone and I had Embry…the ultimate protector. Addie was chatting animatedly by my side as Embry strolled alongside me content to just hold my hand within his much larger one.

We were headed through one of the shadier parts of campus when it happened. Predictable yes, but we sure weren't expecting it. Embry noticed first and stiffened, stopping the two of us with a hand. We both looked up at his face curiously waiting for some sort of explanation. That's when we heard a rustling of leaves and turned our gazes to where Embry was staring already.

What appeared next was like something out of a fairy tale. The man that appeared was so beautiful I couldn't help but stare. Both Addie and I were rooted to the spot watching this strange man. He had long brown hair that hung to his shoulders, amazing facial features, and his eyes…they were red. Warning sirens went off in my head and I turned my attention back to Embry. He was shaking and staring down the vampire.

Would he change right here in front of Addie? He had to didn't he? This was a vampire and we were humans and he would eat us without a second thought. Embry had to do what he had to do surely. I glanced at Addie nervously; she was still watching the vampire and he was smiling back at her; a twisted smile forming on his lips.

"Two for you wolf boy…mind sharing?" He asked, his voice unlike any other I had heard before.

Before I could even blink, Embry pushed Addie and I harshly and we fell back against the ground. I knew what he was doing. I quickly scooted away and urged Addie to do the same. She didn't question me, which I was thankful for, and grabbed my hand as we distanced ourselves from the two of them.

"Didn't your mother teach you to share?" The vampire asked.

I knew I should have covered Addie's eyes somehow because I knew Embry would have to turn. But I didn't think; instead I stayed motionless as the two of us watched Embry finally succumb to his change and lunge at the vampire. I barely registered Addie's gasp as I stared in wonder as the wolf's jaw closed down around the vampire's neck.

I finally forced myself to look away just as I heard the inhuman screaming. Addie and I buried our faces against each other and held each other comfortingly. First Adam and now this…I definitely did not want to stay here without Embry. He would try to convince me otherwise, and my parents would kill me, but there was no way in hell I would spend my days up here worrying about getting attacked by someone or something.

We held on to each other, both of us refusing to look up, until I felt a warm and comforting hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from Addie gently and looked up into Embry's eyes. He looked so tormented that I threw my arms around him and comforted him.

"Is she okay?" He whispered.

I pulled myself away and knelt down next to Addie. She looked up at me curiously, then to Embry.

"What just happened?" She asked. "And why do I have the feeling that I am missing something?"

* * *

We had to tell her everything. Addie was too smart for us to even try to attempt some sort of lie. I assured Embry that she was my very best friend and wouldn't do anything that would in any way harm me. I knew she could keep this secret; she was one of the few people I trusted my life to.

"So you're a werewolf." She stated after we explained it all.

"Yes."

"And he was a vampire."

"Yes."

Then she turned to me and to my horror asked: "Does that mean you guys will have to do it doggy style?"

My eyes about popped out of my head, and I looked everywhere but at Embry. I should have known that Addie would think that way; it was purely her. I didn't think she would ask that in front of him though, I thought she would at least have the decency to wait until we were alone to embarrass me.

"Addie!" I mumbled completely embarrassed.

"What? I think it's a legitimate question. Obviously you two will be together forever since he 'imprinted' on you or whatever it is. I'm just asking what you would be too embarrassed to ask."

"No." Embry said.

"Huh?" Addie and I chorused.

"No, to Addie's question. But it's always an option." Embry grinned.

Addie laughed, "I knew I liked this guy! Seriously though…I would think you were full of shit if I didn't know Myra the way I do. I can tell when she is lying and as much as I would like for her to be lying about this whole business…I know she isn't."

"I understand." Embry nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect her."

"I know you will." Addie smiled.

"Which is why I think I should go home for good." I stated.

Both of their heads whipped around in my direction. If they didn't look so serious I would have laughed at the perfect timing the two of them had had.

"Before either of you say anything let me finish. It's obvious that things are going to continue to find me and I don't want to walk around wondering what will happen next. I only feel safe when you're around, Embry. You understand don't you, Addie? I can go to community college."

Their silence just about killed me. I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until Addie spoke up.

"What about your parents?" Addie asked.

"I'll tell them part of the truth; it's not too late to get them some of their money back."

"Are you sure?" Embry asked. "I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me."

I smiled at him comfortingly, "I'm sure, and I'm also sure I won't miss out on anything."

* * *

The story my parents heard went like this: I had almost been raped, Will had saved me, Embry came to comfort me, and I refused to let him leave without me. My Mom was more accepting than my Father. I could tell they were both mostly happy that I was safe and unharmed but I could tell my Dad didn't want me to come home.

I got their money back for the most part, and enrolled in the community college for spring semester. I would miss Addie; since she decided to stay up there. She already had a new roommate who was a very shy girl that Addie was determined to bring out of her shell.

I still had plenty of time here at home before spring semester would begin. My parents insisted I get a job, but just before I was about to go on my search Embry found a job for me at the library on the reservation. It was the perfect job for me, so I accepted it gladly.

Embry had insisted on driving me there my first day of work. He arrived at the house on time and I ran out of the house before my Dad could even look up from the paper and his cup of coffee. I jumped into Embry's truck and leaned over to place a peck on his cheek.

"You seem cheerful." He commented as he pulled out of my driveway.

"I'm glad to get out of the house, and you know I love books." I replied.

"Good; I just think I should tell you that you'll be working for my mother."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that before?!"

"Calm down." He chuckled. "She's just as excited as you are…especially when she found out that you share a love for books."

"This is your mother, Embry. This is bigger than meeting my boss."

"You'll be fine."

I didn't talk to him the rest of the drive. I contented myself with staring out the window, and I didn't protest when his hand came to rest on my knee. I knew I would have to meet her sometime, but I didn't expect for it to be like this. No wonder why he insisted on driving me; he wanted to be there to see us meet each other.

"We're here."

I looked up at the old stone building; it was the perfect building for a library. I was instantly in love with it, and I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. I followed Embry up the stairs and through the doors. There was a lady behind the circulation desk who I assumed was his mother. She was about my height, with graying brown hair and sparkling green eyes. The resemblance between mother and son wasn't obvious, but as she got closer I realized they shared the same smile. She smiled at the two of us and walked out from behind the desk and up to us.

"Hey Mom, this is Myra."

"Hello Myra, I'm glad I finally get to meet you." She smiled. "Embry has been keeping you from me all this time. We'll have to gossip about him later to get back at him."

I smiled, "That sounds good; it's nice to finally meet you too."

"Alright, we should probably get started. Embry, you can leave. Now Embry tells me you love books."

I smiled at how she dismissed Embry that easily and waved at him as he headed out of the library.

"Yeah I do."

"What is your favorite book?"

"That is a bad question." I sighed.

"I know, isn't it? I hate when people ask me."

I had a feeling that the two of us were going to get along pretty well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Man, I suck. So I promised myself that over Christmas break I would write and go to the library for wireless to post it. I suck. It's been over a month and finally I'm back at school. Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/story alerts; they have worked. They made me feel guilty and push me to finish this story. So I'm happy to announce that after this chapter there will be an official ending! Yay! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers for their support, otherwise this would probably never get finished.**

* * *

"…And then he ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a diaper on his head."

I laughed as Mrs. Call continued to tell an embarrassing story about Embry. We didn't just talk about him though. I had been working here for a few weeks now and I loved every minute of it. I found that I could talk about a whole bunch of things with her. I was quickly becoming the daughter she had never had.

After all the 'traditional' baby shower games all of us women had settled down to watch Emily open all of her gifts and then we started to tell stories; my favorite part of the night by far. Emily was absolutely glowing, and she had loved the rubber duckie set I had gotten her along with the blanket my mother had crocheted. I had always hated baby showers before, but this one changed my mind for sure.

As I watched her move around the house, her hand resting on her rounded belly, I couldn't help but picture myself in the same position in a few years. Me, resting on a plump sofa, my hand on my stomach, with Embry's arm wrapped around me. Once I had vowed to never have children, but now that I had met Embry things had changed. But seeing 'The Miracle of Life' video at school three times still made me a bit wary; apparently I had gotten the message, but not a lot of my classmates had. Having children with Embry didn't scare the hell out of me completely because I knew he would always be around, but that didn't mean I wanted to pop out a kid in the next year.

When Embry came to pick me up I greeted him with a smile and a peck on the lips. He smiled back down at me and it hit me just how much we were right for each other. I was almost sure that even if he hadn't imprinted on me, we would have found a way to be together.

***

Ever since the baby shower the idea of marriage hasn't left my mind. I'll be cleaning a sink and suddenly: 'Hey you could be doing this in your own house with Embry.' The notion of marriage to Embry wasn't a bad thing of course, and it would have its perks; like getting out of my parent's house, being with him all the time, and being able to do the 'horizontal tango', as Addie called it, without feeling guilty.

So with these thoughts on my mind, I wasn't really paying attention much. It was dark already when I emerged from the library and headed towards my car. I had locked up, so I was all alone in the parking light; with only one solitary street light to guide my way. My key was in the lock when I felt someone's hand close over my mouth and the other grab my waist firmly.

"When are you going to realize that I don't give up that easily, Myra?"

Adam's voice sent shivers down my spine and I tried to react quickly. I bit his hand, but he just laughed and started to tug me back towards his car. Once he threw me in the back, my wrists bound, he slipped into the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot.

"I really hate that it's had to come to this, Myra." He sighed as we turned off the main road and onto the road through the forest. "I bided my time in high school, but you never got the hint."

"Oh, I got the hint." I rolled my eyes. "I don't like you!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, and I immediately snapped my mouth shut. "You'll learn to like to me."

With those words hanging in the air, he reached back and slammed my head against the glass of the window.

***

When I next opened my eyes, I blinked around the dark room. To say I was confused was an understatement; I was very disoriented. I have always been disoriented when I wake up in the morning, but usually only for a second. It wasn't until I felt a throbbing pain on the back of my head that I came out of my state.

Adam had kidnapped me, and knocked me out. Oh good Lord, what had he done to me while I was unconscious? I sat up quickly, scanning my body for clothes. I was completely dressed, thank God, but the fact that I was on a queen sized bed did not escape my notice. I peered through the darkness and saw that the only thing in the room was the bed and now me. So, he hadn't done anything yet, but he would. The sick bastard probably wanted me to be awake for every single horrifying moment of it.

Why was I being negative? I had to find a way out of this. By now Embry would at least be aware that I was gone and start looking for me. I couldn't rely on him though; I was alone in this. I couldn't give up, I wouldn't let him win.

The room had one window, covered with a dark curtain. I bounded off the bed and to the window. It wasn't locked and when I lifted it up there was just a screen between me and the outside. Adam wouldn't be that stupid would he? No, he had to be smarter than that. This had to be a trap of some kind. I looked down at the ground; I was at least three floors up, maybe in an attic or something. There wasn't any way I could get out through the window without seriously hurting myself and he knew that. Hence, his lack of precaution.

The door and the window were my only exits; the door had to be locked, but something in my gut told me to check anyway. Sure enough the door was locked, just as I expected. The tears emerged suddenly without much warning and soon I was stomach down on the bed crying my heart out.

"You won't be crying soon, Myra."

I quickly sat up, wiped my tears from my face, and saw him standing in the doorway dressed in a robe. Good, he was more exposed for me to hurt him. If he thought I would submit to him without a fight he was wrong; I'd scratch his eyes out before I let him touch me intimately.

"Myra, why'd we waste all that time? We're perfect for each other don't you see?" He stated, an evil smirk on his lips. "Both out casted for our talents in school, misunderstood, and unloved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think that Embry guy loves you the way I do?" He asked as he moved into the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. With the light spilling in from the hallway, it was hard to see his face as he drew near to me.

"You don't love me, you're obsessed with me." I stated.

"What do you know about my love?!"

He didn't wait for me to make another statement, instead he shoved me down against the bed and pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands. I saw the satisfied grin cross his face as he rubbed himself against the lower half of my body.

"I hate you." I spat in his face.

"You don't mean that."

His free hand wiped my spit from his face and then traced down my neck and to my breasts. I cringed as he was absorbed in stroking my breasts and saw my opportunity. He hadn't bothered to pin my legs, so I brought my knee up into his crotch. In his surprise, he released my hands and I shoved him to the floor. I rolled off the bed, kicked him in the crotch again and ran from the room. I wanted to do so much more to him, but I needed to get out of there before he won the advantage again.

It wasn't hard to find my way out, and I kept running until I was well into the woods; the house far behind me. I had no idea where I was, and as a stitch in my side sent pain searing through my body I finally halted my running. I slumped to the ground, not caring that wetness was seeping through my jeans.

I don't know how long I sat there until I heard the pounding of…dare I saw paws….against the muddy earth. I stood up and readied myself to run again, in case it was Adam, but released a sigh of relief when two furry figures came into my view. They weren't Embry, but I threw myself at them anyway. I buried my head in the soft black fur of one of them until the other nudged me in the back with his nose. I took the hint and turned my back as they morphed back.

"What are you doing out here, Myra?" Sam questioned as Quil wrapped his arms around my shuddering body. "What the hell happened to you? There's dry blood on the back of your head!"

Quil turned me in his arms and examined the back of my head. I winced as he ran his fingers over the bump gently, but didn't make a sound. I needed Embry; right now.

"Myra, Embry is looking for you." Sam said soothingly. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "Adam kidnapped me."

Sam looked completely pissed, and sent Quil a meaningful look. Quil moved me away and I heard Sam change back into his wolf form. In the next second I felt myself being scooped up into Quil's strong arms; so much like Embry's, but not what I needed.

"Do you remember where the house was, Myra?" Quil asked gently.

"That way." I pointed. "But I have no idea how far I ran."

"That's alright; the important thing is that you got out of there before he could hurt you."

"Where's Embry?" I asked quietly.

"He and Sam have some business to take care of." He replied.

"Is he going to kill him?"

I didn't receive an answer, but that was all the answer I needed. I should have been disturbed by the fact that they were going to kill Adam, but I wasn't. Adam was sick and would stop at nothing to obtain me. I sure as hell wouldn't miss him.

***

After Quil took me home and kindly told my parents a lie, I waited in my bed for Embry to come. I had purposely left the window open, even though the cold air spilling into the room made me shiver. I burrowed farther down in my blankets and tried to fight my heavy eyelids. It was a useless battle apparently, because I slowly drifted off.

When I opened my eyes again, early morning night was spilling in from the window. I blinked away the fog that covered my eyes and checked the window. It was shut. I searched the room frantically and found Embry asleep on the floor next to my bed. I threw back the covers and curled up behind him on the floor; my arm around his waist.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"I love you." I whispered.

He rolled over and pulled me into his warm and comforting arms; the arms that I had craved last night. He held me close and kissed the top of my head tenderly before one of his hands started to feel around the back of my head gently.

"I'm proud of you." He stated, as he pulled away far enough to look me in the eyes.

"Why's that?"

"You got away from him. I should have been there for you; he shouldn't have been able to even get within twenty feet of you."

I smiled, "Don't blame yourself, Embry. I took care of him, and I'm alright."

It was quiet between the two of us until the urge to ask the question plaguing my mind finally won over. I had to know if he and Sam had really done what I had thought they did.

"What did you and Sam do to him?"

He was quiet and I sucked in a breath.

"We didn't kill him Myra!"

"You didn't?"

"No! We made it look like he inflicted all of his wounds on himself and delivered him personally to the nearest mental institution."

I felt a pang of disappointment, but only for the fact that Adam was alive somewhere. But I was happy that Embry hadn't murdered someone just for me. I didn't want to have to put him through that and apparently I didn't have to; they'd found a solution.

"Embry, let's get married."

"What?" He sputtered.

I had no idea what possessed me to just blurt that out, but it had happened nonetheless and couldn't be taken back. Strangely, I didn't want to take it back. Why wait for something that I was already sure of?

"Why should we wait?" I questioned. "I know this is real; I know that I will never love anyone more than I love you. So, what do you say?"


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.

**This is the end. I'm happy that I found the inspiration to finish it. Honestly without the reviews it probably would have never been finished. I get distracted with other stories of mine too easily. But not this time! Enjoy!**

* * *

I had to close my eyes for a moment to take it all in; to make sure it was all real. Sure enough when I opened my eyes again, I was at the end of the aisle; my arm laced through my father's. Embry was waiting for me at the top of the aisle, a wide smile on his face; looking sexy in his black tux.

Would I have seen myself here at the age of nineteen already getting married before I met Embry? No, hell no. My policy had always been to get married when I was twenty four, have kids when I was twenty six. It's amazing how much things change, and for the better.

Addie grinned at me as she took hold of my bouquet so Embry and I could join hands. I knew what she was thinking; she was always thinking about sex in some part of her mind. So, that meant she was probably thinking about giving me some more advice for my wedding night. As if the lingerie and sex book hadn't been enough at my bachelorette party.

With Adam tucked away into a mental institution I had nothing to worry about going into my marriage with Embry…except the wedding night. I couldn't help but be a little wary. I was a virgin, and it didn't help that I was shy. Plus, there's always that fear of the unknown.

At the reception, before we were about to leave, Addie pulled me aside; a knowing grin on her face. She lifted up the hem of her red dress with one hand, as she dragged me with the other. I followed behind, holding my own hem in my free hand. Once we were alone she dropped my hand and turned to me with a smile.

"I told your Mom I would have this talk with you, because we all know that would be pretty awkward." Addie chuckled.

"I know how to do it, Addie." I sighed.

"Don't you want some advice?"

"That depends if it'll make me feel like a slut."

Addie sucked in a breath, "I should be offended, but I'm not. Anyway, I wouldn't give you slut advice…yet. You're a virgin, Myra, the first time is not going to be peaches and cream; oh, that's a bad pun. I think you should be alright, you've been around me long enough."

"That's so true." I laughed.

"I think my work here is done." Addie smiled proudly. "Bring me back a Canadian eh?"

I chuckled and threw my arms around my very best friend. I knew we would be friends forever; we'd already been through so much together that if we didn't stay friends than one of us would have to be dead.

When we returned to the party, Embry was waiting for me. He held out his left hand to me; his silver band in place on his ring finger. I placed my own left hand in his and glanced, once again, at the wedding band and diamond nestled there; where it would stay forever.

"Are you ready to leave, Mrs. Call?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

Thanks to Addie's connection with a private pilot, Embry and I flew to Canada with no problem in a matter of hours. I didn't want to know how Addie knew this strange pilot named Kirk, but I wasn't about to judge with a free plane ride under my belt.

At the hotel at in Vancouver, Embry insisted on carrying me over the threshold. I tried to tell him that that was a tradition for the couple's house, but he just swung me up in his arms and carried me through the door anyway. He set me down on the king sized bed in the middle of the room and went to retrieve our bags from the hallway. I looked around our suite and smiled at the very woodsy feel; Embry would feel right at home. I looked above the bed and couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips when I saw the rather large picture of a wolf there.

"It's rather fitting isn't it?" Embry whispered close to my ear.

I smiled and turned to face him; our faces mere inches apart. This was it. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but ignored them as I pressed my lips against his. We were swept away after that; the wolf picture grinning down at us.

***

"I'm here to see the pup!"

Only Addie would barge into a hospital room with that announcement. I looked up at her tiredly and smiled. I knew I looked pretty rough, but I had just gone through ten hours of labor; I think I deserved to look like hell. The ten hours had been worth it though, with Embry right by my side as our son was delivered in the early morning hours.

Embry was holding him as Addie descended, her fingers itching to hold the baby. I glanced up as her fiancé, Pete, walked in behind her with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Ah Pete, the only guy to tame Addie, and make her lust after him at the same time.

"What's his name?" Pete asked as Addie cradled him in her arms, cooing down at him.

"Anthony Daniel Call." Embry replied proudly, his hand reaching out for mine. I squeezed his hand and smiled down at him as we watched Pete and Addie fuss over our baby. I smiled; I still couldn't believe I had just had our baby only hours ago. I also smiled because I knew that soon Addie wouldn't be able to resist the pull to become a mother. For all of her crazy ways, she was actually very nurturing.

"He's adorable." Addie smiled. "One day he will break all the girl's hearts."

All was quiet for a moment until he started to fuss. Pete promptly handed him back to me a bit awkwardly. I cradled him in my arms, knowing it was feeding time, but not wanting to expose myself with them in the room.

"Pete, we need to have a girl." Addie announced.

"Why's that?"

"So Anthony can meet her and imp- fall in love with her and then we're in laws!"

Embry rolled his eyes, "Thanks for visiting guys, but I think it's Anthony's dinner time."

"Alright, but we'll be around when you bring him home." Addie smiled. "I don't want to miss a minute of domestic Embry."

"Come on Addie, let's give them some privacy." Pete said as he headed for the door.

"That's what Embry said nine months ago and look what happened." Addie laughed as she followed Pete out of the room and shut the door behind herself.

With them gone, I placed him to my breast and he immediately latched on. I had been worried before; my mother had warned me that he might not latch to me like I had with her, but little Anthony didn't have any problem.

"You know I'm glad imprints don't have litters." I sighed as I met Embry's eyes. "That's not really possible is it though? Women only have two nipples, where as dogs have multiple."

"Myra, are we seriously discussing this right now?" Embry questioned an amused smile on his face. "You think we'll have more?"

"Definitely. The Miracle of Life videos never showed the really good parts of child birth anyway."

"What are those?"

"Having your husband look down at you like you're the most beautiful thing in the world even though you're most definitely not." I replied simply.

Embry chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss first on my lips and then he kissed the top of Anthony's head.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
